Paradise World
by Charly Land
Summary: Después de someter a los Betas a la esclavitud y reducir a los Omegas en "granjas", los Alfas se han convertido en la raza común y dominante absoluta. Un mundo en que lo necesario y lo beneficioso están por encima del amor; Eren un Alfa Prime viudo junto a Levi, un Omega mudo, demostraran que aún es posible: amar. Ereri. Omegaverse-AU. Para d.teufel y Frozen Marsdess ¡Feliz cumple!
1. Invierno

**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno (AU)| Uso descarado delOoC| Ereri| Hurt/Comfort

Por favor lean las notas finales.

* * *

**Paradise World**

—

**.1.**

* * *

Levi tenía siete años, su primer diente de leche menos y casi había sido llevado al 'horno' cuando conoció a Eren Jeäger. Quien llegaría a ser su futuro alfa.

Aunque en ese entonces, para él, Eren era tan solo otro _amo_.

Una mujer alfa bonita, rubia, menuda y de fríos ojos azules, con un impecable vestido negro recargado de ribetes había llegado a recogerlo de la granja. Ella dijo que le llamará Historia Reis, que sería su "nana". Pero Levi sabía, lo olía, que ella en realidad era otra 'criadora'.

Desde el carruaje con ruedas blancas, que se tambaleaba como un barquito en alta mar sobre el camino recubierto de escarcha y polvo, Levi vio su 'hogar', el trigo seco y sus iguales quedarse atrás.

No sintió nada dejar ese lugar. De todos modos, cualquiera que fuera lo que le esperara tras las últimas cercas de metal que rodeaban la granja, sería lo mismo.

Porque para un Omega como Levi, solo hay un único destino. Pues él no es más que carne, carne para _saborearse, despedazarse_..._devorarse_.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Eren tenía treinta cinco años, dos grados más de miopía y un hueco más grande en el corazón cuando vio por primera vez a Levi.

En un principio su pequeña monta de cría. En un futuro, su atesorado omega.

Aunque él lo amó desde entonces. Con el orgullo de un padre y el anhelo de un amante.

Es que Levi era tan parecido a su Mika, su fallecida esposa. Así como también un reflejo anhelante de cómo pudo haber sido su hijo, Ethan. Los dos amores que Eren perdió una violeta primavera.

Es que en ese punto, para Eren, un alfa prime acostumbrado a solo recibir, lo que necesitaba era entregar. Porque la apariencia ya no podía mantenerlo más en órbita, no más. Era el momento de ser quien era: Un atemporal rebelde de espíritu. Una criatura de sueños prohibidos.

Ya que en un mundo como el suyo, no hay nada más prohibido que amar.

Y Eren todo lo que quiere es amar. Amar _con ese amor que destruye vidas futuras_*. Ser feliz desde los despojos.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Este es un Fic que se podría considera Postapocalíptico. Aquí los alfas no solo son la población mayoritaria, sino que en realidad no necesitan a los omegas como parejas para la continuidad de su raza. Acá los omegas, la raza minoritaria, por una literal comparación, son específicamente como conejillos de indias. Son criados en granjas para ser utilizados en la experimentación, el uso de órganos y también alimento. Si, los alfas también se los comen.

Existen dos clases de alfas: Los alfas comunes y los Prime. Los Prime son la clase burguesa.

Cuando un alfa prime queda viudo, no tiene descendencia y decide no volverse enlazarse, el gobierno le permite escoger un omega para el fin de utilizarse como vientre de alquiler.

El lazo solo se da entre dos alfas, no un omega y un alfa.

**Erika Muse** y **Fa Teufell**, lamento que esto sea lo único que pueda regalarles.

A pesar de todo, me gustaría saber su opinión. No olviden dejar un comentario en la cajita de **Review**.

Besos cósmicos.


	2. Primavera

**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno (AU)| Omegarverse| Uso descarado delOoC| Ereri| Hurt/Comfort

Por favor lean las notas finales.

* * *

**Paradise World**

—

**.2.**

* * *

A Levi se le cae el segundo diente de leche cuando la nieve se transforma en gotitas de rocío que caen con un sonido de campanitas desde el alero de los corredores, y el tercero le sigue en el justo momento en que ese mismo rocío causa que los brotes de hierbas se eleven desde la tierra fría, cubriendo de verde por todos lados.

"La primavera es una mierda" dice Historia, su 'nana', toda fastidiada mientras le lava los dientes esa noche después de la cena, preparándolo para dormir. Ella mueve el cepillo de un lado a otro con delicadeza, todo muy suave para que las cerdas no hagan sangrar los graciosos puentecillos en su boca. Levi presiente que a ella le gustaría mucho que eso pasará, pero el amo estaría enojado por ello, la mancha azul purpúrea en la blanca mejilla de la alfa es prueba de ello.

Contrario a Historia, Levi adora la primavera, porque la primavera es verde, vivo, suave y tibio, bueno; y no es amarillo. El amarillo es malo. Porque el amarillo es de los alfas y del tiempo de cosecha**(1)**, y los alfas y la cosecha siempre traen el rojo. Rojo de olor metálico y espeso. Sangriento.

Así pues, Levi odia el amarillo (la cosecha) y teme a los alfas (que traen la cosecha), pero el amo es alfa y sus ojos tienen destellos amarillos bajo el sol cuando le sonríe (solo a él) o se enoja (muy pocas veces) con Historia o (casi siempre) con los otros sirvientes alfas que olvidan llamarlo 'pequeño amo' y le dicen 'omega', pero Levi no teme ni odia al amo, es otra cosa lo que el amo le hace sentir. Es algo que no entiende y que solo sucede. Fluye. Es como un arrullo, arrullo y ronroneo.

Levi piensa que es porque el amo es igual que la primavera. Todo verde y tierra. Cálido, ancho y cómodo.

E igual que el verde en la primavera, Levi sabe que no durará.

Así que cada noche Levi se hace una bolita (igual que en la granja) en su nido**(2)** (no como en la granja) y pretende dormir cuando el amo llega y lo envuelve en sus brazos para leerle cuentos extraños (cuentos de omegas que hablan y sonríen) mientras le da besos en la cabeza y le llama 'mi amado'. El arrullo y el ronroneo corren bajo su piel y en su estómago, pero él tiembla, los oculta, porque aunque el amo sea verde y tierra como la primavera, el amo es alfa y hay amarillo en él, y Levi sabe que no debe gustarle. Que no debe aferrarse.

Y la noche siguiente, después de que el alfa con cabellos de trigo, risa bulliciosa y que llama al amo "hermano" llegue a verlos, Levi se da cuenta que esto es un hecho que no debe olvidar y se lo repite como una lección perpetua hasta caer dormido, porque ahora el amo también usa guantes y (como en la granja) huele a rojo. A sangre.

La primavera se irá, la cosecha llegará.

Nunca se debe esperar ni retener nada.

Todo tiene un final.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Eren gira entre sus dedos sus nuevos anteojos. Se los prueba. Son más gruesos que los anteriores, sin armazón para disimularlos. Pero con ellos ahora ve mejor. El médico dice que debe abandonar cualquier actividad nocturna de lectura o alguna afinidad por contemplar fijamente cosas brillantes. Eren cabecea, asiente, toma la receta para unas gotas oculares y sale de allí. Zeke, su hermano, todo dorado, con sus ojos azules le está esperándolo en la sala común, le da una sonrisa burlona cuando lo ve y con un codeo le suelta "para la próxima vez solo tendrás que robarle los anteojos al abuelo" Eren se reí, pero no hay emoción allí.

Zeke parlotea mientras conduce, dándole vuelta a la ciudad. Están en el auto de Zeke, su auto está en casa. Guardado porque sus manos están demasiado heridas, sangrantes. Sus guantes se sienten pegajosos. Son inutilizables.

—Pudiste enviar a Historia para esto—está diciendo Zeke cuando él vuelve a prestarle atención, alejándose de pensamientos sobre pinchazos, hilos y tonos de color—. Es su nana ¿no? Pasa más tiempo con ella, así que tendría que saber.

—No voy a comprar nada elaborado, lo estoy haciendo—le responde y Zeke frunce el ceño, su boca se tuerce en un rictus extraño.

—Eren—empieza Zeke, y Eren sabe que él empezará ese tipo de conversaciones que el tanto detesta. Porque ya no tienen sentido—. Han pasado casi seis años desde lo de Mikasa, pero sé cuánto aún te duele. Que por eso es que te estás aferrando a esta absurda idea con ese omega, pero no te hundas allí. No acabará bien. El mundo es como es ahora. Déjalo ir.

Eren guarda silencio, no discutirá con él. De eso hace ya varios meses tuvo suficiente. Está consiente que Zeke tiene razón, que esto le abrirá heridas (otras más de las que ya posee) que nunca se podrán curar, pero también sabe que hay una pequeña probabilidad de que después, si sigue las indicaciones correctas, él pueda obtener su deseo.

_Porque hubo un tiempo..._

—Sabes cuánto te amo, hermano. Y que puedes contar conmigo siempre. Ya te lo probé cuando te respaldé para la compra del omega y ahora mismo desviando los ojos de todo el mundo de tu comportamiento. Eres un excéntrico**(3)**, Eren, uno que se puso en los bordes de nuestras leyes, cuando te casaste con otro excéntrico e engendraste otro. Recuerdo solo el hecho de que nuestra familia tenga una de las líneas más puras de los Prime y el estatus que he alcanzado es lo que te ha salvado de la purificación**(4)**, no te empeñes en que mis esfuerzos sean en vano.

—Bien—dice, y escucha como Zeke suelta un suspiro de alivio—. Solo tienes que seguirlo haciendo, y mejor.

—¡Eren!—gruñe Zeke, pisando con fuerza el freno, el empujón causa que tenga que aferrarse con sus manos al cinturón de seguridad. El dolor estalla por cada terminación nerviosa, pero su rostro permanece en blanco—. ¡¿No has escuchado ni una puñetera palabra de lo que te estoy diciendo?! ¡Esta mierda no es juego, Eren!

—Ya lo sé—y claro que lo sabe. Es un prime después de todo—. Pero estoy cansado, Zeke. Muy cansado de seguir todo como las leyes nos dicen debe ser. Hacerlo solo me ha dejado pérdidas. Quizás si me aferró a los fallos pueda cambiarlo. Pueda que yo obtenga...

_...antes de que los omegas y los betas se aliaran para emprender una guerra contra los alfas intentando cambiar la naturaleza de su mundo. Erradicar la supremacía alfa. Conseguir justicia e igualdad._

_Tiempos en que la esclavitud era una cuestión de los bajos mundos, las granjas y la purificación no existían, y los alfas eran para los omegas como los omegas eran para los alfas. El lazo no era solo una cuestión de compatibilidad genética, lo emocional era una contraparte importante. El lazo completo entre alfas y omegas otorgaba..._

—...felicidad—él retuerce con fuerza el cinturón. El dolor avanza. No le importa. Él está acostumbrado a ello.

La respiración agitada de Zeke se detiene con un hipido por un largo segundo, luego se relaja.

—Eren...—suelta bajito Zeke, y Eren cree que seguirá con su cachara, pero no es así. Eren recuerda que Zeke al final siempre cede ante él—...solo trata de comportarte como lo haría otro alfa con un omega de cría.

—Trato—dice, pero está mintiendo. Porque si hace caso a lo que Zeke dice, sus esfuerzos quedarían nada más que en sueños imposibles.

Pero Zeke no alcanza a leer su mentira, asiente y vuelve a arrancar el auto. El amor de Zeke es tan obtuso.

—Creo que vi una buena tienda de telas a unas calles de aquí ¿ya sabes que es lo que vas a comprar? Tendré una reunión de renegociación con los compradores de Asia a las 4pm, y ya son las 11am, y todavía tengo que ir a dejarte a la hacienda.

—No te preocupes, ya sé que compraré—contesta él, y está vez hay un brillo en sus ojos, oceánicos con el brillo del sol fundido en su interior. Zeke nota el brillo y solo puede soltar un resoplido resignado—. A Levi le gustaron los brotes de hierba cuando lo saque a pasear por el campo antier, y ayer se comió un puñado. Así que definitivamente le gusta. Le gusta el verde vivo. Mi omega tiene gusto. El verde combina bien con el negro.

Zeke niega, y calla.

En la tienda compran muchas telas con el mismo tono de verde, algunas negras y solo una de color azul.

Esa noche cuando Eren entra en la habitación de Levi, encuentra que el pequeño omega sigue despierto (aunque él siempre lo está a su llegada) y aún está acomodándose en su nido. El omega se queda inmóvil ante su presencia durante un minuto, luego se hace un ladito para dejarle su espacio libre.

Esta es la actual naturaleza omega. Como animales domesticados. Adaptándose a los deseos de sus amos.

Eren sonríe con tristeza. Aún está vestido con sus ropas de día, los zapatos lustrosos con las agujetas apretadas en sus pies, sus manos con guantes de cuero oscuro tras su espalda guardando los motivos por los que ahora los usa.

—No, no, mi amado—empieza. Su voz es miel goteante—. Ya no invadiré más tu nido. No está bien. Pero te he traído esto—es allí que saca sus manos, revelando su sorpresa—. Son poppets, los hice yo mismo—él suelta una risita tonta mientras menea el par de muñequitos. Con ojos de botón, bracitos disparejos y pies rechonchos. Hay uno con un trajecito todo verde y de cabello de lana negra, el otro lleva pantalones negros y un chaleco azul y la lana de su cabello es de color madera—. Me pinche mucho los dedos, pero eso también es bueno, supongo. Algunos lo hacían así**(5)** según las historias—Levi está viendo con sus ojitos azul grisáceos, fijos y sin reconocimiento por sus palabras. No hay caso en explicarle—. Yo los hice para que duerman aquí contigo, así será como si tú y yo siguiéramos compartiendo tu nido, pero por tu voluntad. Siempre tiene que ser porque tú quieres ¿bien?

Nada. No hay cambio en la expresión de Levi. Nada más que un parpadeo de necesidad.

La sonrisa de Eren cae. Suelta un suspiro y se agacha para quedar más cerca de Levi en su nido. Él pone los dos muñecos juntos en las orillas de las sábanas. Fuera de él—Allí—dice y se termina de arrodillar. Él le da un beso en la coronilla al pequeño omega—. Duerme bien, mi Levi. Perdóname, pero hoy no habrá cuento. Tu viejito está cansado, y ya sabes...los dedos—él los mueve con gracia frente a su rostro, vuelve a sonreír. Levi hace un ruidito, se retuerce y se hunde en las sábanas. Ocultándose de sí. Ajeno. Eren lo deja ser. Como siempre.

Si. Por el momento no hay caso. Aún hay mucho a recorrer.

La felicidad se hace esperar.

En el momento en que se da la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, en las sombras apenas disueltas por la luz de luna creciente que se filtra por las ventanas, lo ve. Levi restriega los poppets en su rostro. Los huele de arriba a abajo una, dos, tres veces, luego los aprieta contra su estómago y se hace una bolita alrededor de ellos en su nido.

La sonrisa de Eren llega a sus ojos. El brillo dorado en ellos es suave, como siempre lo es por lo nacido hacia a Levi.

Si. Se tiene que esperar.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

**(1) Cosecha:** Es la época en que los omegas con siete años o más son enviados a los mataderos a los que llaman hornos, en donde se separan los que servirán para carne, trasplantes o son vendidos para criar. La cosecha se da solo en verano.

**(2) Nido:** Los nidos son el lugar más íntimo de los omegas. Hecho de los materiales más cómodos para su descanso, es donde acumulan las cosas que tienen un significado especial para ellos. Durante la infancia el nido es compartido entre madres e hijos, siendo este el lecho donde se les mantiene seguros y cuidados. Al crecer el nuevo omega elaborará su propio nido, que solo es utilizado durante el celo y el posterior alumbramiento. Un alfa solo puede entrar en un nido omega si este lo permite.

Los omegas actuales en el Fic aún conservan este instinto, pero en las granjas en que habitan esto no es una posibilidad. Si quieren hacerse una idea del como son los omegas en un Fic solo imagínenselos como las vacas o los pollos para producción de carne.

**(3) Excéntrico:** Es el término que se le da a los que son como Eren. Que sus características físicas no encajan en el común denominados. Aquí, todos los alfas son rubios y de ojos azules o negros, los betas son pelirrojos y de ojos castaños, los omegas son morenos, de ojos grises o aceitunados.

**(4) Purificación:** Es el castigo que se les da a los alfas que cometen crimines. En el que son despojados de todos sus bienes, castrados y enviados a campos de concentración en donde son sometidos a trabajos forzados de por vida.

**(5) Poppets:** Son muñequitas vudú. Eren leyó que no solo servían para maldecir, que si hacen con sangre propia y tela buena son un amuleto de protección.

Eren es un amante de los imposibles posibles.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y seguir en este Fic! Pido mil disculpas por el retraso monumental que me doy. A veces los tiempos no están de mi lado.

Espero que a pesar de que no es un gran Fic, les esté gustando. No duden en dejar su poderoso **review** para hacérmelo saber, así como si también no lo está haciendo.

**Próximo capítulo**: Verano

Un beso enorme a todas.

PD: Creo que Hittler amaría vivir en este mundo.

Charly


	3. Verano

**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno (AU)| Omegarverse| Uso descarado delOoC| Ereri| Hurt/Comfort

Agradecimientos a **LunadeAcero** por su garra de tigre (revisión) love u nena, a **GatitadeLuna** por su pata de conejo y a la hermosa **Frozen Marsdess** por la hermosa portada que ahora tiene este fic.

Por favor lean las notas finales.

* * *

**Paradise World**

—

**.3.**

* * *

Levi mueve su mano de un lado a otro, la crayola entre sus dedos difuminándose sobre las figuras del nuevo libro de dibujos que el amo le dio. Es de animales marinos. A Levi le gustan sus formas diferentes entre sí, bonitas. Él está coloreando un pez, uno de ojos grandes y boca graciosa, rodeado de burbujas, algas y pequeñas rocas. Solitario, sin más peces alrededor. Una cosa equivocada, recuerda, el amo dijo que todas las criaturas de su libro, en el mar (cuando el amo se lo mostró de otro libro, solo pudo pensar que eso, "el mar", es como el cielo, pero hecho de agua. Levi ha comenzado imaginarlo. Poder ir allí) no viven solos, siempre están en grupos, por protección y alimento. Que todos emiten sonidos propios para siempre encontrarse. Pero los peces no. Ellos solo nadan y nadan en silencio.

A Levi le gustan los peces. De todos los animales en los libros de dibujo que el amo le ha dado (y hablado de ellos), son sus preferidos.

Porque los peces se parecen a él.

No hablan. Solo escuchan (mucho) y sienten (más).

Colorea todo el fondo, burbujas y rocas incluidas de azul (porque el mar es el cielo de agua) con un poco de verde en las algas (porque las algas son hierba de mar) y el cuerpo rechoncho del pez de purpura, rosa y amarillo (pero solo un poquito de amarillo. El amarillo no le gusta). Una evocación al arcoíris en su dibujo, tal como el que está pintando el cielo en ese momento y que desde la ventana abierta de la sala en donde le ha dejado el amo con su 'nana' (la que se ha quedado dormida como siempre en el sillón), puede ver sostenerse entre el ligero rastro de nubes grises que la noche anterior cubrían todo y que los parches blanquecinos teñidos por el sol matutino han desplazado.

A Levi le gustan los arcoíris, aunque tengan amarillo y rojo en ellos (y esos son colores malos, murmura su instinto), pues no hay en ellos el blanco y gris únicos de las paredes la granja, ni huelen a dolor y miedo como ellas, no, ellos vienen con el aroma de la tierra húmeda, con la primavera. Y la primavera es buena y no lastima. Los arcoíris son hermosos y buenos (decide la vocecita en su cabeza). Además, ellos le recuerdan que ha tenido tres inviernos y dos primaveras, y que el verano ya no ha vuelto más.

Al acabar ve su dibujo, lleno de color vivo. Le gusta. Su corazón late rápido por ello, enviando estrellas titilantes a sus venas y que hacen brotar flores en su piel. Una sensación que Levi reconoce como la nueva necesidad que le ha nacido desde hace varios meses atrás: La de que su amo vea lo que logra hacer, le sonría y le bese la cabeza mientras le susurra: "Hermoso, mi amado. Perfecto como tú", con su voz profunda, dulce y suave sobre su cuerpecito, envolvente, cálida como las sábanas de su nido, protectoras y que le hacen sentir bonito.

Y oh, _ronroneo, ronroneo_ a Levi le gusta la voz del amo, tanto como le gusta la nieve, la primavera, la hierba, el color verde, los arcoíris y el chocolate caliente de sus mañanas. Aunque... dice "¡Ah!", al elevar la vista de su dibujo, su chocolate se ha enfriado.

El ronroneo se vuelve un rasguño **(1) **ardoroso en su estómago.

Ugh.

Definitivamente necesita la voz del amo y un poco de chocolate caliente.

Toma sus poppets (que ahora siempre van con él, porque ellos también lo hacen sentir bien) que había dejado apoyado a las patas del sillón donde su 'nana' ahora ronca con fuerza, los apretuja junto a su libro con una mano y con la otra se apoya sobre el suelo para impulsarse y ponerse de pie.

Aún le es raro andar de esta manera, erguido y no arrastrándose. Difícil, pero ha logrado aprenderlo, igual que lo ha hecho con comer y beber usando cucharas, tenedores y vasos en vez de sus manos, o hacer las figuras aplastadas que el amo llama 'letras' (pero que no son bonitas como lo dibujos) o ponerse los zapatos. _Rasguño, rasguño_ los zapatos causan una sensación fea en los pies y el malestar le hace caer después de varios pasos. Al él le gusta sacárselos, aunque esté mal.

Tambaleante, con su mano libre sosteniéndose en las paredes y muebles sale de la pequeña sala donde estaba y vaga buscando al amo, espía las puertas entreabiertas y escucha, pero solo el ruido de los otros alfas que deambulan por la casa le llegan. Su amo no está ahí. Desinflándose por dentro se dice que el chocolate irá primero. Avanzando hacia el fondo de los pasillos alcanza una habitación de la cual se filtra una mezcla de olores, vaporosa y apetecible. Comida. _¡El chocolate está aquí!,_ chilla su instinto y el rasguño en su panza se vuelve suave, el ronroneo de vuelta otra vez. Empuja la puerta un poquito, metiendo su cabecita, y encuentra que ahí están el par de betas que siempre aparecen a la hora de sus alimentos.

Sip. Él tenía razón. Ha hallado su chocolate.

Los betas, un varón y una mujer, están moviéndose de un lado a otro entre los vapores de sus ollas y sus ropas sencillas de azul profundo ondulan sobre sus cuerpos en cada movimiento. Se ven tan agitados, apresurados, pero de ellos también brota un sonido reverberante que Levi nunca le había escuchado más que al amo. Ríen. Pero ellos huelen dulce y tibio (bonito, igual a su comida), no como el amo, el amo que al reír huele a sol, pero también a invierno y noche.

Es el chico quien lo nota primero y suelta un chillido de susto que alerta a su compañera. Un segundo después un par de ojos se quedan fijos sobre él, sus dueños inmóviles. Su olor cambia y hay en ellos una mirada que Levi ha visto antes. Atenta (atemorizada). Como la de los peces, como la de los otros omegas en la granja, como la de él mismo antes.

El rasguño en su panza se eleva, tragando casi por completo el ronroneo.

Durante un par de largos minutos ninguno se mueve o emiten alguna palabra, no hasta que la chica rompe la tensa atmosfera.

—¿Desea algo, pequeño amo? —pregunta ella. Levi hace un cabeceo y ella se retuerce un poco—. ¿Comida?

Otro cabeceo de su parte y ella se da la vuelta, rebusca algo y después se acerca, inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura. Sus manos acunando algo.

—¿Pan?—ella dice y revela lo que hay entre sus manos. Una rebanada de pan de coco. Levi parpadea, una, dos veces. Niega. El pan huele bien, pero Levi no quiere eso. Quiere al amo y chocolate caliente—. Oh bueno, también tenemos galletas con gomas—suelta suavecito, y su boca tiene una sonrisa nerviosa. Él vuelve a negar y ella casi como que vibra en su piel.

Levi aleja su mano del marco de la puerta, hace una forma con ella. La forma de un vaso.

Esta es otra de las cosas que ha aprendido (aunque a diferencia de lo demás, esto se lo ha enseñado el amo mismo). Una manera de entenderse, y ganar más sonrisas del amo.

—¡Bebida! —exclama el varón.

Levi asiente.

—¿Agua? ¿Jugo? —pregunta ella. Él sigue negando—. ¿Chocolate? —ahora hay un asentimiento.

—¡Chocolate! —corean los betas, esta vez sonrientes. Oliendo bonito otra vez.

La mujer beta se lo prepara y se lo da. Levi sopla entre cada trago, y al beber el delicioso dulzor caliente resbalando por su estómago hace elevar el ronroneo. Cuando termina extiende el vaso, cabecea de satisfecho y luego se gira para continuar su búsqueda, pero la voz de la chica lo detiene a la mitad de su intento.

—Pequeño amo ¿Quieres que Nikolo te ayude a llegar con Historia? —ofrece ella, probablemente al ver su forzoso andar, pero Levi niega una vez más—. ¿Hacia dónde iba, entonces?—Levi aprieta sus poppets y menea el libro entre sus dedos—. ¿Buscaba al amo? —él asiente—. Oh, bueno. Creo que le escuché decir al Sr. Brauns que el amo estaría en los campos de cultivo hasta el atardecer. Lo siento pequeño amo, pero no se está permitido ir hasta allá.

Levi le ve fijamente por un largo segundo tendido, luego agita su cabeza, las puntas de su cabello oscuro acarician su frente, proyectando una suave sombra sobre sus mejillas pálidas, ocultando una lágrima solitaria.

Los cultivos, ahora el amo solo quiere estar en los cultivos, dice punzante su instinto, y el rasguño eclipsa totalmente el ronroneo. Le duele el pecho.

Diez minutos después él está otra vez en la sala junto a Historia. Ella aún sigue dormida, y él sobre colorea su dibujo.

El una vez pez arcoíris se reduce a un bichito gris.

Afuera el sol se instala en todo su apogeo, secando la tierra y trayendo los vientos calurosos, revelando con cada movimiento suyo que la primavera se ha terminado de deslizar, y no es más que el verano el que está presente.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Eren se cuela en la habitación de su omega en la madruga, saca un suéter y un gorrito de lana del armario, después con mucho cuidado los coloca en la menuda figura. Su omega hace algunos gestitos ante su molestia, pero no despierta. Su sistema ya no permanece alerta como en los dos primeros años a su cuidado, ahora él duerme tan profundamente y tranquilo.

Su Levi ha cambiado.

Sus sueños construyendo** (2)**

Poco a poco, se dice Eren y sonríe.

La noche anterior fue una demostración clara de esto. Porque Levi podría estar siguiendo todo el patrón que él le ha dado para estos momentos (la hora de dormir), pero había algo nuevo allí. Enojo, silencioso y misterioso como todo en su omega. Pero que para él fue muy claro en el justo instante en que, al terminar su cuento, Levi no permitió que le diera sus acostumbrados mimos de despedida** (3)**, arrebujándose en sus sábanas huyó de él.

Sospecha la razón de tal despliegue, pero espera que el esfuerzo que ha puesto los meses anteriores en su sorpresa, logren que su fallo sea perdonado.

Después de colocar las prendas sobre la menuda figura de su Omega, toma los poppets y los coloca en su regazo. Cargándolo como a una pequeña novia lo lleva por los pasillos, fuera de la casa, a los campos de cultivo.

Él se mete entre los surcos del plantío, muy en el centro de todo y espera a que el alba rompa el cielo. Cuando sucede, despierta a Levi con suaves apretones y susurros en sus oídos.

—Despierta amado. Despierta—insiste Eren, pero Levi solo se retuerce como un gusanito, apachurrándose entre sus brazos en busca de más calor.

Eren suelta una risa ante su comportamiento. Se dice que esta debe ser la razón por la que Historia todas las mañanas parece tan malhumorada y cansada. Ella debe de despertarse muy temprano para que su omega dormilón esté puntual en su desayuno.

Pasan diez buenos minutos antes de que Levi despierte, y al hacerlo da un respingo desconcertado, su corazón bombeando como en una carrera.

Pequeños rastros que aún necesitan ser trabajados.

—Tranquilo—le dice él, acariciándole el rostro y los brazos en un gesto calmante—. Todo está bien—suelta y ve como Levi se relaja mientras los segundos caen, hasta que su corazón y respiración se acompasan como el susurro del viento de la mañana que ya está floreciendo. Suave y ligero—. Te prepare esta sorpresa, para que podamos disfrutar de esta estación como se debe, no encerrados en la casa muriéndonos de calor porque sé que el algodón no te gustó por ser tan desabrido—ríe, pero su tontería no tiene respuesta de parte de su omega, y el libera un suspiro agotado. Poco a poco, se repite—. Los girasoles son mejores. Ya verás—acaba él y le hace señas con el dedo a su omega para que eleve el rostro hacia el espectáculo que está a punto de suceder.

El sol se abre camino en el horizonte y baña los cultivos de manera cadenciosa, los colores empiezan a hacerse nítidos en la mañana clara y los girasoles estallan revelando sus largos pétalos en una explosión de un océano amarillo con tintes naranjas y suaves olas verdosas.

Y durante un segundo todo permanece estático, casi perfecto. Luego un sonido hueco llega a sus oídos y todo se derrumba cuando un torrente de pánico se incrusta como agujas en sus venas e intestinos, seguido de un dolor agónico que nace desde su hombro derecho e irradia por todo su brazo.

Él grita, yéndose hacia abajo, liberando a Levi de sus brazos, quien una vez fuera de ellos se aleja arrastrándose, lágrimas aterrorizadas manchando su pueril rostro, y una pierna floja, rota.

Los poppets se quedan atrás, a los pies de los girasoles, ensuciados por la tierra morena y húmeda.

Eren da grandes bocanadas intentando apaciguar el dolor, siente que es demasiado y hay chispas doradas en su visión, sin embargo, acaba por obligarse a separarse de su padecer, se levanta y tambaleante persigue a Levi, que ya ha emergido al camino central del campo. Lo alcanza y vuelve aprisionarlo con su brazo bueno.

—¡Paz, mi amado! ¡Paz!—solloza—. No es allí, allí—le repite porque acaba de darse cuenta de su doble error. Levi llora más fuerte y se sacude con tirria, sus bracitos enviándole golpes a diestra y siniestra, luchando—. Todo está bien, todo está bien. Tranquilízate, por favor—le suplica y bajo esa suplica aplica un poco de su voz alfa. Siente el respingo de Levi y como él comienza a ponerse laxo—. Perdóname, perdóname mi amado—dice, el llanto ahora pegado a sus pestañas—. Solo quería que disfrutáramos del verano...—Levi vuelve a retorcerse, pero él aprieta más y el movimiento trae más dolor a su hombro—...bajo los girasoles. Que los vieras como lo que yo siento por ti. Por ti que eres para mí lo que es el sol para ellos.

Levi da otra sacudida más entre sus brazos, luego se hace una bolita sobre su cuerpo herido. Encerrándose en sí mismo. Todo rodeado del aroma del terror y la desesperación.

Nuevamente en el inicio.

Eren se pliega contra el cuerpo sollozante de Levi, dándose cuenta que ha arruinado todo. Sus sueños haciéndose pedazos. Otra vez.

Arriba en el cielo azul veraniego, el sol continua su andar, esparciendo su luz dorada y cálida sobre todo el lugar. Insensible al dolor de las criaturas bajo ella.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

**(1)** Rasguño: Es la forma física en que Levi percibe el disgusto y el enojo. Tal como el ronroneo es lo opuesto a ello.

**(2)** Los sueños de Eren: A como ya saben el concepto que se maneja aquí es que los omegas han sido reducidos a un estado (mental e instintivamente) de animales de granja, de modo que el reconocimiento sentimental en ellos es básicamente solo de 'miedo' y 'seguridad'. Durante el tiempo que Levi ha estado con Eren ha comenzado a desarrollar el 'gusto' y actualmente el 'disgusto' separado de las percepciones primarias.

Y esto es lo que Eren anhela, revertir en Levi el daño que la sociedad ha impuesto en los omegas. De manera que, en un momento dado, sea como los omegas de sus libros.

Permítanmelo decir que (y esto muy en contra de todo mi obsesivo amor al tatakae) Eren es un soñador idiota congratulado.

**(3)** Mimos de despedida: Son besos de buenas noches. Uno en cada mejilla por cada hora que Eren no pasa con Levi.

Repito, Eren es un soñador idiota congratulado.

Ahora, supongo que todas se quedaron con cara de WTF de lo que pasó al final. Les explicaré de manera sencilla (aunque seguramente fallo). ¿Recuerdan lo que le dije lo de Poppets? Que son muñequitas vudú. Pues this, si bien no están diseñadas para maldecir (Eren los hizo con amor), igual tienen el mismo fundamento: Lo que le pasa al muñeco, es lo mismo que le sucederá de a quien representan. Eren lo que buscaba con ellos es tener un woki toki sensorial. Nada más que al burro se le olvidó lo que ya les dije. Y ahora Levi tiene la patita rota –cries in eldian— por su culpa.

Reitero, Eren es un soñador idiota congratulado.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que leen y comentan. No saben lo inmensamente feliz que me hacen. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y si es así no olviden dejar su poderoso review.

**Next chapter:** Equinoccio de otoño

Love u


	4. Equinoccio de otoño

**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno (AU)| Omegarverse| Uso descarado delOoC| Ereri| Hurt/Comfort.

Este es un capítulo que me ha costado más que los otros. Una vez que lo lean tal vez me acompañen en el sentir o tal vez me salten un tomatazo. Háganmelo saber a través de un review.

Por favor lean las notas finales.

* * *

**Paradise World**

—

**.4.**

* * *

Levi es arrancado de su sueño por tercera vez en la noche, presa de la comezón en su pierna atrapada por el feo zapato sofocante que el alfa de ojos duros que se lo puso llamó "yeso". Oh, a él no le gusta el yeso, porque pica, pica mucho y es blanco (como las paredes de la granja), y además porque desde que se lo pusieron, sus poppets, su manta y su nido se han ido, cambiados por la dura cama (casi como el suelo de la granja) de sábanas café y las más duras almohadas (un poco más que las mallitas de separación de la granja) entre las que Historia lo hace permanecer casi todo el día para mantenerlo quieto y que su pierna deje de doler, _esté bien y todo vuelva a lo de antes_, a palabras de su amo, según ella. Que decir ah, él no le cree, no lo hace, porque si eso fuera verdad el amo hubiese dicho _no_, no habría dejado que le pusieran el yeso, ese yeso que hace que él no se le acerqué, que solo lo vea de lejos y sus ojos se viertan de ese amarillo de enojo que hace sentir (un poquito menos que los alfas en la granja) temor.

Ugh.

Las cosas han cambiado.

Ya no hay nada bien.

Y Levi solloza, sus hombros temblando ante las lágrimas de necesidad que no derrama mientras se revuelve como gusanito, se logra sentar sobre la cama, tira de su pierna y empieza a rascarse con tirria, hasta que la poca piel que sus delgados dedos alcanzan arde muy mal; y el rasguño que no lo ha abandonado desde hace muchos días y noches, crece, se hace tan punzante que pronto el rascar se convierte en arañazos y tirones sobre el yeso (que huele igual al trigo antes de invierno. Podrido)**(1) **hasta que el dolor llega tan abrumador que solo puede quedarse hecho una bolita sobre sí mismo, llorando a lágrima viva, oyendo la voz de su cabeza repetir en una mantra sin fin de que debió haber _cortado y comido_ aquel trigo que el amo llamó "girasoles", que era lo que se tenía que hacer, _como los buenos omegas hacen_; pero él niega, llora más, se mordisquea la punta de los dedos y trata de acallar la voz, y con ella el terror que viene de su significado:

Que el verano está allí, acechándolo, para traer el rojo sobre él; y que aunque el amo haya traído la primavera, la nieve, las mantas de su nido, los poppets, los arcoíris, el chocolate, sus crayolas, los peces, y él sea verde y tierra, bueno, cálido y le haga sentir bonito...es un alfa. Y los alfas son malos con los omegas, los rompen y comen, igual como ellos los obligan a comer el trigo para _crecer y engordar_**(2)**

En algún momento se duerme, cansado de llorar, y sueña; sueña con el amarillo del trigo, el blanco de la granja, el olor del rojo en el horno, y con el amo; con sus ojos, no con el enojo que ahora está allí, sino con lo que hubo en ellos aquella mañana cuando él no quiso cortar y comer, cuando corrió y no se dejó abrazar. Idénticos al de los omegas cuando los arrastraban a los tubos en el horno que los hacían llorar y gritar mucho, hasta que paraban y todo quedaba en silencio, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Ojos suplicantes y llenos de miedo. Tristes.

Entonces, nuevamente se despierta, su corazón martillando entre sus costillas hasta el dolor, las lágrimas secas y pegajosas en sus pestañas, el frío bajo su piel, dándose cuenta de quizás es _eso_. Que el amo no sabe que el trigo se corta y se come para engordar, ponerlos en el punto**(3) ** y llevarlos al horno.

Él había dicho que era para que se divirtieran en el verano, fuera de la casa. Solo ellos, como rodar en la hierba en primavera, acostarse sobre la nieve en invierno o saltar en las hojas secas que arranca el viento cuando hace frío pero no cae nieve. Jugar, abrazarlo y olerlo. Todo muy bueno. Días de coloreo y noches de mimos. Uhmm, _ronroneo, ronroneo_, extraña eso. A sus poppets, su nido, los cuentos y la voz del amo.

Ahora él entiende.

El amo no quería que comiera el trigo, lo que quería es que se acostaran encima de él, quedarse entre las espigas viéndolo moverse con el viento y nada más.

_Sí, eso es_, dice su instinto, arruchándose en la ola algodonera del ronroneo que va a desplazando el rasguño en sus panza _¡Y ay que dárselo!_ chilla en el justo instante en que desaparece completamente la agria sensación.

Y él está de acuerdo con ello, porque el amo es verde y tierra, bueno, cálido y lo hace sentir bonito. Todo lo contrario a los alfas de la granja.

Se desenrolla de las sábanas y rueda sobre las duras almohadas hasta deslizarse de la cama al piso, donde empieza a arrastrarse hacia la puerta. Le cuesta un poco pero logra girar la perilla y escapar de su habitación. Su pierna con el yeso es un peso muerto a cada avance, pero no es una carga para él, andar de esta manera era como lo hacía antes. Es tan cómodo.

La luz clara de la luna que entra por las ventanas le ayuda a no perderse mientras se desliza por el pasillo, baja por las escaleras, atraviesa el salón y sale de la casa, hacia más allá de los jardines, los corredores y la hilera de cuartitos de los betas que sirven allí. A los campos.

Su camisón azul está llena de tierra, hay sudor en su frente pero no está acalorado, en cambio siente frío y tiene la piel de gallina para cuando llega a los campos.

Levi mira desde la orilla, una y otra vez, luego se arrastra por el surco central.

Nada.

No hay trigo. Solo pequeños tallos rotos, doblados con unas que otras grandes hojas en ellos, todo muy verde bajo la lumbre lunar.

El trigo se ha ido.

Él se mete en el sembradillo, rebuscando las espigas, pero lo único amarillo que encuentra son una que otra flor rechoncha con pétalos menos en su mayoría.

_No es trigo_, dice la vocecita en su cabeza, les llamó 'girasoles' le recuerda con su tono chillón, _los que debiste cortar y comer para recibir abrazos, chocolate y peces del amo, pero que no hiciste y fuiste malo_**(4)**, termina cizañoso.

El rasguño vuelve, pero es ligero y él apenas lo siente cuando se mete dos flores a la boca, los mastica un par de veces y traga. No saben a trigo y no se sienten igual en su boca. Saben un poquito amargo y se sienten espesos bajo su lengua. Como el chocolate. Tampoco huelen a trigo. Huelen a tierra, verde y sol. Como el amo.

Los girasoles nunca fueron trigo.

El arranca otras flores que encuentra y se las come, busca otra más para hacer lo mismo, dos, tres y cuatro veces otra vez, hasta que tiene el estómago hinchado por ellas. Toma un último puñado y vuelve sobre el camino.

Debe ir con el amo, tiene que. Mostrarle que ahora ha cortado y comido los girasoles, que lo hará más porque tal como el chocolate, su nido, sus poppets, la primavera, los arcoíris, las crayolas, los peces, los cuentos y los mimos, son buenos, le gustan y le hacen sentir bonito; y al amo le gusta que se sienta bien, porque cuando él se siente bien, su amo sonríe y no hay amarillo de enojo en sus ojos, solo resplandor de sol y su olor, a noche e invierno.

Sí, debe ir con él. Para que todo vuelva a estar bien, bueno y se sienta bonito. Más ronroneo, ronroneo, casi nada de rasguño.

Cuesta un poco más regresar, subir y llegar frente a la puerta del amo, pero lo hace, y una vez allí, trata de girar la perilla, pero no puede, no se mueve y él empieza a rascar sobre la madera, restregándose, y sujetando el puñado de flores entre sus manos, tratando que no se escapen entre sus dedos. Él debe comerlas delante del amo, que vea que no volverá a correr, ser malo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo está así, solo que en algún momento se cansa, se duerme pegado a la puerta, el cuerpo flojo y los girasoles sobre su regazo, manchados de tierra.

El amo no está allí.

Y él llora en sus sueños, porque fue malo, y el amarillo de los ojos en los ojos del amo no se irá.

Nada volverá estar bien.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Eren solo ha tomado un par de chupitos de vodka, así que no está ebrio, ni 'caliente', solo un poco más suelto, por lo que se ríe de los chistes malos de Armin y las caras de _que chiste más del culo_ de Zeke mientras vuelve a perder otra mano de póker, en la que él no está participando pues su brazo aún sigue metido en un incómodo cabestrillo.

Es el tercer fin de semana que estas reuniones se dan. Zeke con Armin a cuestas, una botella de vodka, algunas veces películas en blanco y negro y otras veces con tres cajitas de cartas, hasta que se hace de día o él dice que ya no puede más, los corre y se va a la cama.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa Armin con las mejillas rojas de la risa y el alcohol, le manda un guiño, uno que él regresa, porque esta mano era a nombre suyo y Armin lo ha ganado con esas formas suyas mañosas de desorientación vocal. Pequeñas cosas que solo Eren sabría anticipar.

Eren no había visto a Armin desde hace casi cuatro años, la última vez fue cuando se pelearon por su decisión de comprar un omega no solo para su cría, sino para también llevarlo a vivir con él como su pupilo. Darle una vida de alfa. Ser su pareja.

Armin y él han sido mejores amigos desde la infancia, aunque ambos tienen un pensar y actuar abismalmente diferente. Pues allí donde Armin es un fiel seguidor de lo moralmente correcto dictado por las leyes alfa, Eren vive desafiándolas hasta con cada respiración. Sin embargo, tienen su punto medio donde se llevan en exceso bien, y es lo que los unió en un principio y durante mucho tiempo. Ese punto que es todo comodidad y seguridad para Eren. Paz y tibieza en su corazón. Así que, ciertamente su ruptura le dolió, pero no sabía que ese dolor era una falta tan grande en su corazón hasta que Armin volvió aparecer en su vida.

—Me follo—gruñe Zeke y tira varios billetes sobre la mesita, haciendo saltar un poquito las cartas allí—. Ya mejor me largo, antes de que pierda hasta los calzones.

Eren ríe, y Armin le sigue con una carcajada y un bufido de _que mal perdedor eres, tío_.

—¿Te quedas? —le pregunta su hermano a Armin, quien asiente y echa la cabeza hacia atrás—. Estoy tan ebrio que si me voy contigo me dormiré a medio camino y ya no me acuerdo donde joder dejé las llaves de mi casa. Que putada.

Eren sonríe y se sirve otro chupito de vodka—. Parece que hoy tampoco habrá boleto al infierno, hermanito—bromea Eren, una broma vieja nacida de las veinte chocadas que Zeke se ha dado sin salir con un solo rasguño, y de las que dice que sucede así es porque la muerte solo le llegará si se lleva a otro con él.

—Jodete, Eren—dice Zeke, lanzándole una papita del tazón de botanas. Recoge su abrigo y tambaleante camina hacia a la puerta, la abre y se detiene en el umbral—. No le des más alcohol al cabeza de coco, Eren, que mañana no quiero que me llames diciendo que tuviste que dejarlo en el suelo y se le torció el cuello por eso. No me voy montar un ridiculito con Yelena de salir corriendo al hospital por esa chorrada ¿vale?

—Ya, ya—menea la mano Eren como espantando una mosca molesta—. Solo uno más y llamo a Porco para que se lo lleve a los cuartos.

—Bien—le concede Zeke y sale.

Quedan solos, y Armin suelta una risita.

—¿Entonces uno más? —suelta Armin mientras se levanta de su sofá y a paso lento lo alcanza, se sienta a su lado—. ¿Quieres vencerme y aprovecharte de mí?

Eren se ríe—. Que pendejez dices, Armin.

Pero Armin no sonríe—. Te dejo—dice.

—¿Qué?—tropieza Eren, sintiendo el alcohol escapar de sus venas y el aliento caliente de Armin en su cuello.

—Que te dejo que te aproveches de mí.

—Armin, no...—empieza él, pero los labios de Armin lo callan con un beso, uno que dura tres segundos antes de que se dejé caer de su silla al suelo, su trasero recibiendo todo el golpe.

Armin sonríe, niega suavecito, su cabello rubio meciéndose graciosamente sobre sus mejillas y frente—. Siempre te querido así, Eren. Pero Mikasa también fue mi amiga y sé que se quisieron de verdad, que era natural, y por eso me hice a un lado.

La sangre se atropella en el corazón de Eren y hay un zumbido en sus tímpanos.

—Zeke me contó lo del omega, por eso volví, sin esperar disculpas y una reconciliación real.

—No te entiendo—tartamudea. Armin siempre ha sido tan críptico, que muy pocas veces le ha entendido a la primera, mucho menos en este momento lo hace ahora, después de escucharlo decirle que siempre ha gustado de él.

—¿No crees que es una señal? —susurra Armin, ya sobre él otra vez, atrapándolo con su cuerpo, sus brazos a cada lado de su rostro.

—¿Señal?—repite él.

—Sí. Una señal de que quizás siempre debí decírtelo, que nos enlazáramos. Que estamos destinados.

—Armin ya estás muy ebrio, esas tonterías que dices, no... ¿Es que estás cerca de tu rutina**(5)**, verdad?—trata de escapar un poco, pero Armin se sienta a horcajadas sobre él y lo atrapa completamente.

—Quizás—le concede el rubio—. Pero también no. Esto es algo que quise decirte desde hace mucho, aunque solo ahora siento que es el momento, después de que te hayas dado cuenta que lo demás es un fracaso y que lo que debía ser correcto es que nos demos una oportunidad.

—Yo no.

—Tú también, Eren. Siempre te has sentido bien conmigo ¿no? Te complemento, y a pesar de todos es quien mejor siempre te entendió.

—Armin...—y Armin lo calla con otro beso, que lo aturde. Hay un aroma bajo el olor del alcohol y el de alfa de él, algo esponjoso y empalagoso que lo hace ahoga tan mal**(6)**.

—Démonos la oportunidad—susurra Armin y Eren cierra los ojos, se deja arrastrar, que suceda.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, la luz del sol es clara a través de la ventana del estudio. Armin está abrazado a su pecho, tan desnudo como él, sus ronquiditos pegaditos a su cuello, y también está babeando su cabello. Eren sonríe un poco, pensando que es entrañable. Lo mueve un poquito y el rubio despierta, restregándose los ojos, completamente adorable.

—Vamos a mi habitación. Nos cambiamos y desayunamos después. Hay que hablar bien esto ¿sí? —suelta conciliador, una sonrisa en sus labios.

El otro alfa le devuelve la sonrisa—. ¿Es para un 'sí'?—pregunta, sus ojos azules esperanzados.

Eren asiente.

Se visten en una atmosfera suave y acogedora, que se mantiene mientras hacen el camino a la habitación del castaño. Dándose empujoncitos y sonrisitas tontas en el trayecto.

O hasta que llegan allí.

La atmosfera se rompe en solo un segundo, todo el "de ambos" se diluye como agua sucia en un torrencial, y Eren se vuelca sobre el pequeño omega, su Levi, que está en el suelo, la piel enrojecida, tembloroso, con los dientes castañeantes y unas manchas de vómito y tierra en su ropa.

—¡Dile a Historia que llame a Zeke, que traiga a mi padre! —dice desesperado, cogiendo en sus brazos al niño, haciendo a un lado su dolor y metiéndolo a su habitación.

Armin se queda unos segundos solo allí, inmóvil, sintiendo como si Eren le hubiera dado un golpe en el pecho. Él está siendo hecho a un lado, rechazado en pos del omega y su condición. Y en el momento en que Eren se gira y le ve con ojos llenos de vetas doradas brillantes, furiosos, y le grita un _Ahora_ con su voz alfa, Armin se da cuenta que esa oportunidad solo es de su parte.

Un viento frío sopla entre las cortinas mientras el alfa rubio corre por los pasillos, lágrimas de ira y dolor corriendo por sus mejillas.

El verano ha acabado, el equinoccio se lo llevará esa noche en un final definitivo desde siempre y un comienzo borroso en el futuro.

Las hojas de los árboles en el patio tiemblan ante la ventisca que los mece con afán de robarlas de sus tallos.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

**(1)** El olor del yeso de Levi: Es difícil lavar efectivamente el área entre el cuerpo y el yeso, y la piel muerta que normalmente solo se seca y se cae, si se humedece huele mal. A putrefacción. Historia no ha sido cuidadosa a la hora de bañar a Levi, es por esto que él sufre tanto de comezón (más de lo que el yeso da), y a pesar de que posiblemente su pierna ha sanado, le duele, porque se rasca y se ha abierto heridas.

**(2)** Crecer y engordar: Ya había dicho que los omegas son como ganados en el Fic. Así que el trigo que les dan es especial, de uno que se cultiva específicamente en la época de verano para acelerar su peso y talla. La cuestión está, en que este trigo no sabe igual al normal, no es muy comible, es más grande y duro, y los omegas son obligados a comerlos a través de choques eléctricos dados por los cuidadores en la granja, que los sacan a los campos durante los dos primeros meses de la estación, hasta que en el último mes pasan a la revisión.

**(3)** Ponerlos en el punto: Es el peso y el tamaño que consideran estándar para su procesamiento, aparte de su salud que se revisa más constantemente.

**(4)** Ser malos: Igual que el ganado o los animales domésticos, esto es toda la diferenciación de comportamiento que se le enseña a los omegas en las granjas. Se es malo si se desobedece, no comer, beber agua o dormir a los tiempos indicados, por lo que son castigados a golpes, electrochoques o baños de agua fría. Ningún omega desea ser malo, pero Levi de alguna manera lo fue al mantener al mínimo su alimentación de trigo, por lo que es pequeño y menudito y no fue al horno por esa razón.

**(5)** Rutinas: Es el celo de los alfas, e igual que el otro, es la única época en que son fértiles.

**(6)** El olor de Armin: Cuando un alfa macho quiere aparearse con otro alfa macho y tener descendencia, utilizan hormonas omegas para hacerlo posible, además que induce al alfa dominante a caer en una rutina breve.

Bueno, después de las anclas; mi razón por la que me fue difícil este capítulo es porque desarrollar a Levi es difícil, sumado a que me tuve que hacer un Eremin, pues me duelo sola (cries a montones)

PD: Después hago las correcciones ortográficas. Gracias por entender, nenas.

**Next chapter:** Otoño.

Love u.


	5. Otoño

**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno (AU)| Omegarverse| Uso descarado delOoC| ErenxLevi| Ereri| Leve ErenxArmin| Mención Mpreg| Hurt/Comfort| Muerte de personaje menor| Eren es una pequeña mierda que hace lo que quiere| Hurt/Comfort

Por favor lean las notas finales.

* * *

**Paradise World**

—

**.5.**

* * *

El zapato feo en la pierna (ya no rota) de Levi se fue. Su nido, sus poppets, sus colores, los mimos, los abrazos y la voz del amo llamándolo "mi amado", han vuelto. Pero el amarillo en los ojos del amo se ha quedado, oculto tras el verde hierba en los bordes, echando raíces junto al aroma terroso bajo su piel. Un aroma extraño, uno que huele como que a dolor, mucho de eso y algo más, ese algo que él no reconoce (porque nunca lo ha sentido, olido. No podría comprender) [arrepentimiento].

Los días posteriores a que cortará y comiera del (no) trigo que el amo llamó girasoles, fueron malos. Llenos de frío, comezón, dolor y vómito. Sobre todo vómito, mucho agrio con mezcla de ácido. Pero pasó, y para cuando los copos de nieve vuelven a pegarse en la ventana de su habitación, desde su nido, junto a sus poppets, envuelto en sus sábanas (y algunas camisas del amo), ya está bien, tan bueno que su chocolate se queda en su panza (no más riachuelos de su boca y nariz) y el arrullo se asienta como una neblina, esponjosa y tranquila.

El amo lo lleva a los campos la tarde de ese día, cargado en sus brazos, el remolino blanco de su voz pegándole en las mejillas, sus orejeras afelpadas y las cabecitas de sus poppets entre su cuello. En cadencia recorren todo el lugar, mucho blanco sobre tierra oscura. Ya no hay girasoles, pero el amo dice que habrán dentro de dos veranos y que esta vez no lo asustarán, porque lo llevará mientras crecen, para que le vea todos los tallos verdes, muy verde y sus pétalos gordos y tontos, que será así, que a él le gustará, lo hará pues esta vez los pondrá junto a unos mil tulipanes, bonitas flores que le mostraría cuándo llegará la primavera, y será como ver el arcoíris (con amarillo por allí, pero poquito).

Así que Levi se vuelve a sentir (casi como antes) bien y cálido, _arrullo, arrullo_, ronroneo, un poco bonito, mientras en su mente se crean dibujos de esos tulipanes, el arcoíris de las flores, extensos sobre los campos como el mar.

Y esa noche sueña con ellos.

Tal como lo hace las mañanas, tardes y noches venideras mientras la nieve cae, flotando con el viento, acumulándose en cada rincón, hasta que dejan de hacerlo, y empiezan a convertirse en las gotitas musicales que también le gustan y son buenas. Más _arrullo_ y ronroneo, un poco bueno como antes.

O casi lo llega a ser, solo que entonces aparece ese alfa rubio y de ojos azules que se hace llamar el hermano de su amo, con otro alfa, más pequeño, de ojos agudos y olor aguado que le hace picar la nariz. Hace brotar el rasguño en su panza.

El amo lo deja con Historia, que como siempre, en algún punto se queda dormida, su cuento a medio leer y sus pingüinos (bonitos y rechonchos) empezando a colorearse, para encerrarse con los otros dos alfas en la habitación tras la puerta que da a su salita y de la cual no salen hasta que el sol ya se ha escapado del cielo. Cuando lo hacen la incomodidad y el sofoco (idéntico al que al verano siempre ha puesto en la barriga de Levi) que ha estado allí impidiendo que todo vuelva a sentirse completamente bien y cálido, se vuelve afiliado, como los aguijones de las ramas chispeantes en la granja, que eclipsan el pobre arrullo, desapareciendo el ronroneo, a la vez que él se pierde en el rostro de su amo, en como el verde es tan opaco allí y sus labios están tan rectos que, muy en el fondo se da cuenta (presiente) que la ausente sonrisa que una vez le hicieron burbujear adentro, no volverá más.

Sí, el dolor del verano se fue, pero eso no significa que todo volverá a lo de antes.

Todo lo bueno se quedó atrás.

El frío se estanca entre la boca y las entrañas de Levi, permanece perpetuo aun cuando todo el invierno da paso a la primavera, y la primavera (sin tulipanes de arcoíris y mar) se llena de brotes, colores y olores bonitos y buenos que luego se escurren, traen la hierba quemada y palidecida junto al bochorno que sube y hace sudar durante días, hasta que también se va y las hojas se pintan de naranja; y caen.

Si bien su amo sigue dándole mimos, chocolate, crayolas, su voz y su compañía, todo está malo; porque el alfa rubio y pequeño ahora vive allí, en algún lugar de la casa y siempre aparece cuando el amo está con él, arrastrarlo hacia las habitaciones de arriba, y alejarlo, diciéndole que debería sobar su panza gorda que se estira bajo sus ropas mientras lo ve con esa mirada que los alfas de la granja le daban y le hacían sentir chiquito (miedo), fea y mala.

Y el amarillo en los ojos del amo crece, un hilo más cada día, igual a la telaraña de olor del alfa rubio sobre él. Ya casi no hay aroma a noche y tierra allí, remplazado está por uno picante, sabor a trigo maduro**(1)**

Por eso a Levi no le gusta alfa rubio y flaco con panza gorda; su instinto gruñe y se retuerce cada vez que está cerca. Desea que se vaya, se aleje del amo**(2)**. Lo desea tanto, muy mal. Pero los días pasan y eso no sucede, y a Levi solo le queda soportar el rasguño en su barriga, llorar sobre la ropita de sus poppets y colorear rocas y algas, hacer letras y tragarse su deseo amargo entre sorbito y sorbito de su chocolate.

Solo que, oh, entonces eso cambia. Su deseo se cumple. Al menos así lo cree Levi. Lo ve ocurrir la madrugada después de que despierta de su sueño por los gritos en medio de la noche, sale de su cuarto y va en busca de su amo, su instinto agitado suplicando hacerlo, y que al encontrarlo, de pie, inmóvil frente una habitación del fondo del pasillo contrario al suyo, el aroma sangre y del alfa flaco y panza gorda inunda su olfato.

_Oh_, se achucha la vocecita en su cabeza, _él se irá_. Y quizás, solo quizás _algo vuelva a lo de antes_, se regodea su instinto.

Levi se queda allí, sentadito, en silencio, la vista fija en la espalda de su amo, tal cual hizo el día que junto a los omegas de su pasillo los llevaron al horno.

Esperando.

Esperando.

Inevitable.

Cuando la puerta se abre y el mismo alfa castaño con ojos tristes que llegó y le dio la agua amarga que apagó su vómito sale con un bultito de sábanas en sus brazos que luego entrega a su amo; se da cuenta que si bien su deseo se cumplió, no es como lo había deseado. El rasguño se vuelve un mordisco, y él hace lo que su instinto le dice tiene que hacer. _Se bueno_, le dice, e igual que en la granja, cuando le decían que fuese bueno, él va. Cierra la distancia entre su amo y él, despacito, pasito acá y allá, y al final se deja caer de rodillas junto al amo, da unos golpecitos con su cabeza en la rodilla del alfa para llamar su atención, y al lograrla, cierra sus ojos y se hace una bolita en el suelo. Listo para su castigo**(3)**.

Uno que no llega. En cambio, un sollozo roto es el que lo alcanza y después está siendo estrellando sobre el bultito (que aún en la penumbra puede verlo, pequeñito, muy pequeñito de piel moteada en azul, pelusita castaña en la cabeza y ojos bulbosos cerrados, que huele a sangre, al alfa flaco y al amo. Como un alfa. Como lo que quedaba de los omegas después de entrar en las bocas de los hornos. Muerto), bajo el cuerpo del amo, lágrimas calientes que manchan su piel y hacen nacer propias de sus ojos.

Se quedan allí por largos minutos, mecidos por los temblores compartidos de sus cuerpos, en un abrazo pegajoso y de sabor sal, hasta que en algún punto (Levi no sabe cuándo) se queda dormido y a la mañana siguiente despierta en la habitación del amo.

Por la tarde, el alfa flaco y de panza gorda desaparece entre una lluvia de hojas que es arrastrada por un frías ráfagas de aire.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Eren se escurre como un gato ladrón dentro de la habitación (de la que solo una hora atrás había dejado su puerta, su olor a sangre, resentimiento y dolor) y se sienta en el borde de la cama de sábanas azules, en la que Armin duerme, pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas de enojo, piel cenicienta y labios agrietados, por los que escapa una respiración si bien suave, trabajosa, resultado de las agitadas y angustiosas horas pasadas. La finca está envuelta en la oscuridad negra del silencio ahora, su hermano, padre y sirvientes arrastrados por el inevitable sueño. Todos ajenos a la tormenta que se arremolina dentro de su corazón.

Habría de pasar dos horas más o menos allí, con el aire otoñal que entra por las ventanas mordiéndole las mejillas, esperando que los efectos de los anestésicos se diluyan del cuerpo de Armin. Tienen que hablar. Ahora, con todos los fragmentos de sus corazones bajos sus pies. Hacerlo después, solo infectará las heridas.

El gemidito incomodo del despertar del alfa rubio le anuncia que dicho momento ha llegado.

—Armin—lo llama en la semi penumbra, su voz guiando los ajenos ojos azules que parecen espectrales cuando lo encuentran. Los ve humedecerse y sabe lo que viene.

—Él...—pregunta Armin entre gorgoteos—...nació muerto ¿verdad?

—Ella—le corrige Eren y siente su corazón apretujarse mientras lo hace. Su pequeña niña, una casi copia suya.

Escucha el sollozo del otro alfa, levanta los ojos y ve como este se cubre el rostro con las palmas. Sus hombros se sacuden—Ese maldito omega—sisea con veneno el rubio—. Todo esto es su culpa.

Algo hierve en las venas del castaño, caliente y espeso, se asienta en su estómago, rasguñándole las entrañas**(4) **y su boca se vuelve una línea recta, sus manos hechas puños sobre las mantas, apenas conteniéndose. Su voz brota a mitad de un gruñido, la resonancia alfa un goteo bajo ello—. No es su culpa. Si hay culpables aquí, él no está entre ellos. Quizás yo o tú, pero no él.

Nota como el cuerpo de Armin se pone rígido, sus ojos se abren como platillos y sus labios tiemblan al ritmo que las lágrimas bajan escandalosas perdiéndose en la piel de su cuello. Y por un momento piensa que esta vez**(5) **si se ha excedido al utilizar su condición Prime para someter la lengua del otro alfa, recordando que acaba de dar a luz y perder a su hijo en el proceso, que solo está retorciéndose en su dolor, no queriendo quedárselo solo para él. Por lo que inhala profundo, retrocede su ira y deja que el silencio se extienda entre los dos, solo viéndose entre sí por el espacio de seis respiraciones mas, hasta que Armin tiembla un poquito más, achica los ojos y rechina los dientes.

Oh, al fin lo que esperaba.

No más represas.

—¿Cómo te atreves?—empieza el rubio, su voz ganando medio decibel en cada palabra—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?! ¡A negar lo evidente, maldito desviado!**(6) **—grita lo último, y Eren siente que el rasguño se vuelve un cuchillo que rebana sus intestinos. _No, cómo se atreve él_, muerde su instinto—. Finges inocencia, pero sé que lo sabes ¡Que es su culpa! ¡Que si hubieses hecho lo que debías, deshecho de esa asqueroso bestia! Nada de esto estaría ocurriendo, habrías encontrado el camino en lo justo, seriamos felices, estaríamos unidos, el pasado solo sería un mal trago**(7) **y otro hijo tuyo no estaría muerto.

_Él sobrepasó la línea_, martillea su instinto justificándose, un segundo después de que su mano se mueva en un movimiento fluido hacia el rostro del alfa rubio, su puño impactando contra su mejilla derecha, rompiendo el delgado labio inferior. La sangre y el chillido adolorido brotan, se mezclan con los rastros del llanto, dolor y rabia en ellas.

Se levanta, echándose más a las sombras de la habitación, sus ojos brillando amarillos como los de un animal nocturno, listo para arrancar yugular, motivo por el que pone distancia. Sabe que lo que ha hecho está terriblemente mal, pero no se disculpará. Ya ha sido demasiado, él tampoco aguantará más.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que se interpuso entre nosotros. Ofreciéndoteme en bandeja de plata y usando esas malditas hormonas para que cayera y luego poderme obligar a esta basura de relación bajo el papel de víctima, amenazándome con denunciarme ¡Quitármelo! Así que no, no es su culpa que ella esté muerta. Quería mitigarte en nombre de nuestra amistad, pero ya que vas así. ¡Ve y cuéntales a todos mi pecado! ¡Acaba con esta mierda de tire y empuje! Que ya estoy más que harto de aguantar condiciones, caprichos por los que me tengo que responsabilizar sí o sí solo porque la puta vida me parió defectuoso. Joder, la culpa no es mía sino todos los que como tú tratan de corregirme ¡Váyanse a la mierda!

Ve como Armin abre y cierra la boca, queriendo como lo ha estado haciendo todos esos meses, devolverle sus palabras, escudándose en lo políticamente correcto, repitiendo que lo que busca no es más que un espejismo. Que la felicidad que busca y necesita jamás la encontrará allí.

—Desprecias mi amor, Eren. A pesar que ha sido ese y el de Zeke el que ha evitado el destino que has forjado para ti.

Decir ah.

—Ha sido la decisión de ambos, así como lo es abandonarme cuando quieran. Nunca los he sometido. Soy mejor que ustedes.

Se gira, dispuesto a marcharse, volver a su habitación, al lado de su omega, acompañarlo en el sueño en el que lo dejó, envolverlo en sus brazos junto al bebé sin vida que aún no deseado, amaba.

—Te terminaras arrepintiendo de esta decisión, Eren, a como quise que vieras lo estabas haciendo hace cinco años, a como lo intente estos meses, pero a lo que te has aferrado sin importar qué. Así que cuando llegué ese día, no te dedicaré una mirada compasiva, ni siquiera porque aún te ame.

El silencio tenso vuelve a caer entre ellos durante un largo minuto, después Eren sale.

Es el adiós.

Otro más en la vida de Eren.

Esta vez por decisión. Y con ella, se da cuenta, se está quedando casi sin nada. Tan solo con lo que nunca ha pedido.

La incertidumbre se apodera de sus pensamientos mientras camina hacia a su habitación, arrastrando los pies y el alma, se pregunta si no debería también dejar ir a su pequeño omega, soltar la cuerda que ha creado para los dos, evitar acabar totalmente hecho pedazos o que su amado fuese consiente de ese final. De pie frente a su puerta, cree que quizás tiene que, pero entonces entra, ve el rostro pálido y sereno de su niño, su suave respiración, sus bracitos enroscados en el bultito de telas que guarda a su hija y el aroma que brota de su piel y eclipsa todo **(8)**. Los nebulosos pensamientos se desvanecen.

A la mañana siguiente el funeral sucede, y él parece un espantapájaros marchito al lado de Levi, quien vestido de trajecito y sombrero negro, sostiene al cascarón que es su hija, lo hace de la misma manera que con sus poppets. Pegadito al pecho, la nariz respirándole los cabellos castaños, su carita serena, la nariz enrojecida por el frío de la estación, con la única diferencia que sus ojos hablaban de distancia, más allá de las líneas profundas del agujero que Zeke y su padre están cavando, a menos de dos metros de distancia de la lápida de Ethan, su primogénito, ahora acompañado por Frieda, a como ha nombrado a su segunda hija, más en honor a Levi que nada**(9)**.

Cuando Zeke termina el agujero, intenta una vez más quitarle a su pequeño omega su hija para depositarla en el diminuto ataúd que han conseguido para ella, pero nuevamente falla, Levi se dobla, una bolita enfurruñada que no soltara prenda. A lo que su hermano le envía una mirada contrariada después de ese intento. Eren niega suavecito en respuesta, sabiendo lo que está pasando, estando consciente de que Zeke no, y por eso va en su ayuda, sopesando esta verdad:

El sometimiento y experimentación que los omegas ha soportado durante todos estos años, ha corrompido sus mentes y cuerpos a un punto en que ambas partes no pueden ser (si se hiciese como él lo está intentando) recalibradas al mismo tiempo. Así que mientras la mente de Levi va más o menos al ritmo de los años tratados, su cuerpo no lo está haciendo. Por lo que él solo está respondiendo de la manera que lo harían los otros omegas de su edad (si al menos eso le permitieran) en la granja.

Aunque sospecha hay algo más tras eso.

Porque en el aroma que Levi ha estado exudando desde aquella noche tras comer girasoles, ahora está enredado no solo el regusto de apropiación que ha vertido sobre su vástago, sino también un toque dulce sobre su condición.

Levi huele a disfrute. A saberse poseedor de un triunfo.

Cada vez más propio. Menos líneal**(10)**

Se agacha, envolviéndose sobre el cuerpo del niño, metiendo sus manos entre los delgados bracitos para arrebatar de allí su contenido, y al lograrlo ve como los ojitos de Levi se humedecen, pero él evita que el llanto se derrame besando las pestañas y luego su frente, hablándole al oído, bajito, armónico.

—Debo ponerse en la tierra—le dice, restregando su nariz contra las puntas de su sedoso cabello azabache, y el olor allí espesa su voz. Miel goteante, hipnotizada—. Para que se una a ella y en la primavera vuelva, junto a los tulipanes, los girasoles y orquídeas que te prometí. No la estás perdiendo, nadie te la quitará, no si la dejamos allí ¿está bien? —le pregunta él, y si bien tiene claro que su amado no entenderá estas palabras tal cual, él siempre ha sucumbido por ellas—. Confía en mí, amado—intenta, y siente como el agarre se suelta completamente y su hija queda a su disposición.

Es media mañana cuando el último tramo de tierra cubre totalmente el ataúd, y es casi tarde cuando al fin regresan al interior de su casa. Historia se ha encargado ya de acomodar en dos maletas la ropa de su omega y le informa que las suyas también ya están casi listas, él asiente y con un gesto la despide, pues de las cosas del nido de su amado se encargará él.

Su amado se queda sentadito a su lado mientras él mete todo allí, bien dobladito, de manera que no se dañe de ninguna manera, _así que los poppets al final_ se dice cuando dobla las mantas y acomoda las crayolas junto a los libros de coloreo, una camisa suya debajo de una bonita horquilla que fue de su madre y de alguna manera ha llegado hasta allí.

Está tratando de hacer que los poppets no vayan aplastados entre las cosas cuando ve como el niño se levanta y se dirige a la ventana, donde sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de la misma mirada que tenía en el funeral.

—¿Qué sucede mi amado?—le pregunta él, ya siguiendo sus pasos hasta alcanzarlo, y al hacerlo ve la figura de Armin, ayudada por una joven beta (por sus características, le parece), caminando bajo una lluvia de hojas marrones hacia un auto en la que muy probablemente se encuentren los padres del alfa—. Él se va y no volverá más—le dice—. Porque a donde vamos él nunca nos encontrará—termina, dejando caer sus ojos hacia el omega, esperando encontrar su mirada, pero que no sucede, pues Levi no ha apartado la vista de la imagen de afuera, fija permanece mientras en sus labios se curvan en algo que Eren jamás había visto en ellos.

Sonrisa.

Y Eren solo puede pensar en las palabras de Armin, en que debió exigir que se le revelará la razón de ellas, que quizás no ha tomado la decisión correcta, pero que ya está hecha.

Así que mientras la sonrisa en los labios de Levi salpica su rostro, coloreando sus blancas mejillas de un risueño y feliz tono rosa; llora, y la extraña curva que se desliza en su boca es solo cosa fea y torcida.

El mundo está en lo correcto. Es solo un error. Un monstruo.

Una ráfaga de aire crea un remolino y levanta las hojas que habían bañado el andar de Armin mientras el auto arranca y se pierde en el tapizado camino. Algunas hojas logran colarse a través de la ventana y se posan en sus cabellos.

Otoño es solo un ladrón. Y sus vientos son los del norte.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

**(1) **El olor en Eren: Lo que Levi está percibiendo es el aroma post-coital, que es la mezcla de aromas, pero ya que es Armin quien lo induce, es su olor el más dominante.

**(2)** Desear que se vaya: La expresión es una que usaron los alfas de la granja cuando los sacaban a los trigales preparándolos para su paso al horno. Solían decirles "comer, que se deben ir pronto". Así que Levi interpreta "ir a" como "morir"

**(3)** El comportamiento de Levi ante lo sucedido con Eren y Frieda: es una reacción casi natural para un omega en las granjas, reacción adiestrada en la que deben ofrecerse al castigo, que en su mayoría es señalado por el alfa verbalmente. Solo que como Eren jamás se ha comportado como los otros alfas en la vida de Levi, este asocia que el llanto (esto en base a lo pasado en el campo de girasoles y sus consecuencias) es la orden para ser castigado.

**(4)** El rasguño en Eren: Es su instinto despertando por Levi. Protección animal. Y es una señal de enlace.

**(5)** Eren y Armin prácticamente solo viven entre discusión y sexo. Discusiones que siempre empieza Eren y las corta Armin.

**(6)** Desviado: Acá los desviados no son porque Eren se enrede con su mismo sexo, sino por su fijación hacia un omega.

**(7)** El pasado trago amargo: Se refiere a que considera de alguna manera que ya que tanto Eren como Mikasa eran excéntricos, lo suyo fue un error condenado a traer el resultado que se dio.

**(8)** El olor de Levi: Es su cuerpo despertando, madurando y preparándose para su desarrollo. Fertilidad, y por ende su deseo de crías de la pareja que han escogido como adecuada.

**(9)** Lo de en honor a Levi: Tiene que ver con el ancla anterior, porque Frieda es por Frigg de la mitología en el Fic.

**(10)** Más propio: Es debido a que Levi está tomando racionabilidad, decidiendo sobre su sentir y pensar, comportándose como un humano normal, no como animal.

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado, si es así déjenmelo en un review, y si no, también por allí me regalan sus observaciones.

PD: Mañana beteo mejor esto.

Love u.

**Next chapter:** Solsticio de invierno.


	6. Solsticio de Invierno

**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno (AU)| Omegarverse| Uso descarado delOoC| ErenxLevi| Ereri| Leve ErenxArmin| Mención Mpreg| Hurt/Comfort| Muerte de personaje menor| Eren es una pequeña mierda que hace lo que quiere| Leve insinuación de lime | No shotacon

Por favor lean las notas y no olviden dejar sus preciosos **review**

* * *

**Paradise World**

—

**.6.**

* * *

Levi tiene casi diez años la primera vez que ve el mar. No es como los libros, ni como le dijo el amo que era. Es más bien triste, pálido, silencioso y no se le ven los peces. Pero es verde acuoso, y se vuelve dorado de un ladito a otro cuando le dan los escasos rayos de sol que se saltan sobre las gordas nubes en el cielo. Justo como los ojos del amo.

Hermoso. Tal como lo imaginó.

Bonito y bueno.

Trae una sonrisa pequeña al amo.

Lo hace sentir bien.

El amo dice que es por el otoño que se ve así de "extraño", que en verano se verá mejor. La vocecita en la cabeza de Levi dice que no cree que eso sea sí, porque el verano no trae nada bueno, pero su instinto (empalagado por el ronroneo y el arrullo de estar siendo abrazo por el amo, mientras están sentados sobre el arena dejándose mojar la ropa y la piel por el agua fría marina) le reprende, recordándole que debe confiar, que debe ser bueno (no como con los girasoles) para que todo se sienta bonito y vuelva a estar bien.

Cuando el invierno se va, la primavera se calienta y se convierte en verano, Levi se da cuenta que, a la vez que olas le revuelcan, llenándole la ropa de arena y su amo ríe con los brazos volviéndolo a la meter una y otra vez en pequeños zambullones que llenan su panza de calor y arrullo; su instinto tenía razón.

Ser bueno y confiar ha hecho que todo vuelva a estar bien, se sienta bonito y bueno.

Se siente feliz. Se sabe amado** (1)**

Así que ignora a (como ha estado haciendo desde que llegaron allí) la voz de su cabeza que le dice que recuerde que lo bueno jamás se queda. Que él sigue siendo Omega. Que el verano no es solo el trigo feo y malo, que el rojo vendrá por él, y el amarillo lo acompañará.

Acalla tanto esa vocecita chillona, que un día simplemente despierta, (acurrucado en su nido, con sus poppets contra su barriga y el pecho del amo pegado a su espalda) y ella ya no está. Se queda entonces solo con su instinto, el mar, el verano, sus libros, sus crayolas, los peces, las flores y la hierba en los maceteros, el chocolate, su nido, sus mantas, sus poppets y el amo. Todo y siempre _arrullo, arrullo_ y embriagante _ronroneo._

El tiempo posterior a ello es todo lo que jamás supo o hubiese podido imaginar, sería.

Es maravilloso.

Se olvida del pasado, de lo anterior a sus días del mar, de la granja. De que es Omega.

Entonces cumple 12 años, le llega su primer celo, y su paradisíaco mundo se diluye en un aluvión.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Eren tiene 38 años, y la primera cana de su vida entre sus dedos cuando (mucho antes de lo pensado) sus sueños se materializan, de manera retorcida (como no había querido que pasará) ante sus ojos.

Llegan con un el sonido agitado de un grito de Historia, con sus pasos frenéticos y tambaleantes atravesando el corredor hasta su habitación; con una ola dulce, empalagosa y almizclada de feromonas, apenas atenuado por el olor salino, golpeando su olfato. Con la imagen que él pensó, llegado el tiempo sucedería, por el deseo de ambos, solo después de que el amor (entregado y natural) se diera entre ellos.

Nunca antes.

Pero ha sucedido; pues allí está su amado Omega, tan empapado como Historia (que lo ve con un brillo de histeria y dolor) de agua oceánica, todo sonrojado, respiración agitada, lágrimas atrapadas entre sus oscuras pestañas, pupilas dilatas, y su cuerpecito flácido, completamente rendido ante las sensaciones que seguro están quemando bajo su piel, hasta su núcleo.

Está en celo.

Y él solo puede boquear, sintiendo como su instinto despierta, araña su interior en búsqueda de tomar el control. Dejar que la naturaleza rechazada fluya como un río.

Esto es malo, se dice, retrocediendo dos pasos al interior de la habitación, muy malo, hace eco su corazón, que llora porque en verdad él no quería esto así. Acabar en el mismo círculo del que ha tratado de escapar. Siendo reducido a la necesidad sobre el sentimiento. Lastimando lo anhelado a amar por satisfacción personal.

¡No! brota en un hipido estrangulado de su garganta en el momento en que Historia empuja al tembloroso Omega entre sus brazos, por favor no, intenta decir mientras ella escapa de allí, un brillo de reproche y compasión en su mirada.

Eren no intenta suponer el porqué de tal mirada, aunque en el fondo sabe que es por eso de que _es difícil ver el pequeño pollo que cuidaste, ser transformando en cena de navidad._

Él está sintiéndose eso exactamente mientras entre trompicones alcanza el cuarto de baño, abre los grifos y deja caer todas las lociones y jabones sobre el cuerpo de ambos, en un remedio insulso para despejar su cabeza que cada vez está más nebulosa.

Entre sus brazos Levi se retuerce, su piel sobrecalentada refregándose incitante, buscando un contacto sensual que aliviase su sufrimiento, pero que no le dará. Aferrado al pequeño susurro del sentir que fue sembrado desde la primera vez que cruzó sus ojos con la criatura sollozante contra su cuerpo, y que ha brotado en los últimos años; lucha contra su instinto, repartiendo mordisquitos de suavidad**(2)** por todo el cuello y la clavícula del Omega, murmurando palabras inconexas de amor y espera en los oídos que muy probablemente no capten ni su sonido, mucho menos la profundidad de ellas.

Muchas horas después de estar así, el agua causándoles arruguitas en sus manos y calando en sus huesos, más un método de mitigar que de rendición, Eren libera (solo un poquito) el agarre sobre el cuerpo de Levi, desenvolviendo el caracolito en el que han estado, permitiendo el movimiento del menor sobre sí, que rasque su boca pequeña contra su nuca, detrás de su oreja, en su glándula de olor, besitos parecidos a las lamiditas de un gatito, manos aferradas a sus hombros y caderas rodantes que torturan su ingle dolorida, que acaban con una mordida sangrante de dientecitos apenas terminados de estrenar hace unos meses, que él regresa con vigor y culpa.

Marcas de unión a juego, dadas por impulso.

Después de ellas, todo es momentos borrosos, de caricias torpes sobre la ropa, besitos sobre el rostro, los hombros y a veces la espalda, temblores, corazones agitados, y el sueño intermitente como un escape al impulso primario.

Son las 24 horas más largas y tortuosas de la vida de Eren. Sin embargo, la noche posterior, metido en el nido de Levi con él, en su aún abrazo perpetuo, ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos, piel pálida y cetrina bañada por la luz opaca de la luna creciente invernal, sigue sin arrepentirse de su decisión del camino que ha tomado.

Es feliz bajo las capas de cebolla de dolor.

Y algún día, se dice, lo será total y abiertamente como un girasol.

Dos semanas tarde, en un atardecer, ese pensamiento se hace trizas, su sueños y lucha derrumbados, igual que la puerta de la cabaña, arrancados a la fuerza, tal como Levi de sus brazos, aplastados contra el suelo como él, bajo el peso de cinco alfas que esposan sus manos y lo mantienen quieto mientras Kenny Ackerman, su alguna vez suegro, con ojos de pedernal le recita que, ha sido encontrado culpable por la desaparición y probable muerte de Armin Arlert, así como la comprobación de su relación inmoral con un Omega.

Será purificado.

Entre sus gritos, su voz alfa, gruñidos y el llanto silencioso y las manitos luchadoras de Levi, son separados hacia el destino irremediable del que había él intentado superar.

Del cielo resquebrajado por la noche cerniente, la nieve cae suave, blanca e inmisericorde.

* * *

**...**

**Notas finales y anclas:**

¡Papá Keny ha llegado! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! (XD)

Pido disculpas por el tiempo tardado en actualizar este Fic. Supongo que, a como todos estamos viviendo, no ha sido un buen inicio de año. Y en general esta es mi excusa. Gracias a todas las que me han seguido, espero este capítulo les haya gustado. ¡No olviden dejar su poderoso review!

Ahora las molestas anclas *

**(1) **Amado: La consciencia de este sentimiento es la muestra de la racionabilidad de Levi. Su mente ha sido reparada.

Aunque Levi se limita a guardarlo en su interior, debido a la manera en que Eren lo ha criado: Totalmente un niño mimado.

**(2)** Mordiscos de suavidad: Es una forma de tranquilizar a un omega, pero solo el alfa del omega puede hacerlo, porque de otra manera es un método de tortura, pues altera el omega interior (su instinto) hasta hacerlo colapsar.

PD: El inicio del celo de Levi es una parte que me trago, porque muy probablemente ustedes malentenderían, y no sería su culpa, sino la mía, porque tenga la mala manera de confundirlas.

¡Perdón x 1000000!

Igualmente siento cualquier error ortográfico o sintáctico que encuentren. Escribir este fic me cuesta uñas y pelos (cries in eldian)

**Próximo capítulo:** Sequía (Solsticio de verano)


	7. Sequía

**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno (AU)| Omegarverse| Uso descarado delOoC| ErenxLevi| Ereri

¡Hola nenas! Les traigo actualización de esta historia, que a pesar de ser algo crack, ha tenido atención de ustedes. Muchísimas gracias por hacerlo. No saben cuan feliz me hacen. En especial Gatitadeluna, IcedValkyria, Anien y Valeskithalejandra que me han dejado sus lindos comentarios en la cajita de Review en casi todos los capítulos. No dejen de hacerlo, bebés.

A los que solo leen en las sombras, adelante, también me gustaría saber su opinión. Así que por favor déjenme saberla en un comentario.

No olviden leer las notas finales

* * *

**Paradise World**

—

**.7.**

* * *

Levi lloró, mordió y arañó mientras lo alejaban del amo y lo metían en una camioneta blanca. Luchó a todo lo que daban sus piernas y brazos mientras el vehículo arrancaba, alejándole de su hogar, volviéndolo una línea lejana en la costa; lo hace hasta que un pinchazo en su cuello lo lleva a la oscuridad.

Al despertar, con las manos y los pies apresados por una cadena que tintinea con sus movimientos al erguirse, a través de la ventana del auto, él ve el cerco, el trigo marchito que le sigue, divido muy seguramente por un camino silencioso de tierra cubierto de nieve, que lleva al edificio más allá:

Una granja.

Se le detiene el corazón y sus ojitos se vuelven redondos en una expresión de espanto. **«**Te lo dije**» **murmura maliciosa la vocecita que durante los últimos tiempos ha estado desaparecida **«**Nada dura. El verano siempre llega. Y tú eres Omega**» **se regodea en su saña la cretina.

El llanto llega a él y el alfa a su lado, todo vestido de negro y azul le da una sonora bofetada, ordenándole silencio. Pero Levi no puede obedecer esta orden, no pues está en medio de un ataque de pánico; así que llora sin tregua, temblando, sintiendo que el rasguño en sus tripas crece hasta convertirse en un mordisco incesante que dos minutos después lo envía a una nueva inconsciencia.

La que no dura mucho.

El llamado furioso del alfa que le ha estado custodiando, así como los pellizcos en sus mejillas le despiertan en el justo instante en que la camioneta se detiene, y es sacado de dos tirones, llevado al hombro como un saco de papas hacia al interior.

Hay una pequeña lucha de su parte durante todo el trayecto a través de pasillos blancos extensos, con puertas azules que parecen impenetrables, de las que escapan soniditos lastimeros, voces atropelladas y pasos constantes, pero que acaba con él siendo lanzado tras una de las puertas, hacia el insípido blanco piso, a los pies de un trío de alfas todos vestidos igualmente de blanco, ojos agudos y rostros sin emociones.

—Este no es para reutilizarse—dice el alfa que lo ha llevado, con su voz plana y su postura recta—. El jefe Ackerman lo ha solicitado a lo central y se lo han cedido, pero como está recién apareado quiere que le den una revisión completa y lo más efectivo que tengan para matarle lo que esté allí sin dañarlo tanto. Él llamará al director para que le informe el retiro—acaba, dándole una mirada brusca para darse la vuelta y marcharse. Levi no ha entendido nada de lo que ha dicho, aunque los otros alfas, cuidadores, al parecer sí, pues le toman de sus cadenas y lo arrastran de aquel cuarto a otro más pequeño.

Uno que es idéntico al que lo llevaron después de que el amo lo señalara desde atrás del cristal en el horno. Una mañana antes de que Historia se lo llevará de su antigua granja.

Un habitación de calidad**(1)**

El recuerdo fantasma del dolor que soportó en el tiempo en que estuvo allí, recorre su piel, y el escalofrío se le asienta de pies a cabezas a la vez que lo tironean hasta hacerlo entrar completamente, que se suba a la diminuta camilla que allí está.

E igual que en la anterior ocasión, inician con un piquete que lo deja consiente, pero inútil de movimiento. Sedado.

Lo desnudan y esculcan dos y tres veces, entre sus piernas y sobre la mordedura del amo con mayor insistencia, regando por todo su cuerpo la sensación áspera de las manos enguantadas, la presión que van dejando tras de sí (hematomas dolorosos), el pinchazo en su entrada, rascado y semi abierto, el pitido de las máquinas con los que lo rodean, sus presencias y voces que murmuran entre sí, anotando sin parar en sus aplastadas libretas. Tan Repugnante. Quiere vomitar.

Dos horas más tarde al fin se dan por satisfechos, solo después de picarlo dos veces, hacerlo tragar varias tabletas. Lo dejan allí, aún desnudo bajo el camisón blanco que todos los omegas usan en las granjas. Gris borroso, casi incoloro y enloquecedor.

Desde el reflejo distorsionado de la superficie cóncava de la lámpara que cuelga del techo, él se mira. Tan idéntico a hace ya varios años que, por un largo instante, siente que todo lo de ese tiempo no ha sido más que una cosa irreal, que él jamás ha dejado este lugar, y que solo sucumbió al efecto del pinchazo inicia y ahora ha abierto los ojos otra vez.

Volteándose de lado, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, se encoge sobre sí mismo en la camilla, llorando en silencio.

Llora por un largo tiempo hasta que siente las extremidades entumecidas, hasta que el tacto de una mano grande, callosa y fría sobre su hombro lo extirpa repentinamente de su burbuja lastimera.

Los ojos de pedernal del hombre que lo separó de su amo, son los que se encuentran con los suyos, y él solo puede temblar como una hojita mientras aquel alfa lo hace girar completamente hacia él, tirando de su cuerpo para sentarlo a la vez que se cierne como una sombra que posa una de sus grandes manos tras su nuca, cubriendo la marca del amo con la curva de la misma mientras con la punta de sus dedos acaricia con tensa suavidad su mentón, susurrándole un "mío".

Levi, atontado por el sedante y atenazado por el ardor quemante que nace desde su cuello, de la mordedura de su vínculo, y hace estallar cientos de rasguños en su panza, viajando bajo su piel como un millón de agujas; se siente perdido en un mar de sensaciones. Abrumado por ello, solo puede hacer lo que parece más fácil para su mente y su atormentado instinto. Abandona así pues, cualquier noción de lucha.

La vida con el amo fue un sueño, extraño y desconfiado al principio, maravilloso en su mejor punto y doloroso de abandonar al final.

Sin embargo, es lo que se debe hacer.

Es hora de regresar a la realidad.

Cuando el alfa hace el intento de llevarlo entre sus brazos, cargarlo como lo hacía el amo, Levi se escurre hacia el piso, dejándose caer de manos y rodillas.

El alfa hace un sonido estrangulado, casi parece adolorido, pero no dice nada, libera un suspiro y se echa andar haciéndole una señita para que le siga.

Arrastrándose como antes, Levi se va tras aquel alfa, su nuevo amo, siguiéndolo torpemente, con los ojos en el suelo. Sumisamente.

A como todo omega debe hacerlo.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Eren sigue forcejando, luchando mientras lo arrastran hacia el estrado, ante el alto consejo alfa, donde volverán a repetir sus cargos, en el que no se escucharan sus defensas, de donde lo llevaran hacía los campos de concentración y harán pública su situación, y su posterior ejecución.

Un recordatorio de las consecuencias de romper los tabú e incitar la desgracia en la sociedad.

La muerte es el único camino a la expiación.

Aun sabiendo esto, él acaba suplicando de rodillas, antes de que su hermano le alegue demencia por todas sus pérdidas, inestabilidad emocional por su nacimiento y la presión de su cuna.

Él acepta todo, dice, rogando cualquier bendición que puedan darle sea convertida en una absolución para su omega, que sea entregado a su hermano, que se le permita vivir como un sirviente, que después de todo no será mucho, que ellos si apenas llegan más allá de la veintena de años.

Ojos endurecidos, ceños fruncidos y bocas apretadas es lo que recibe. No hay diatriba contra sus peticiones, pero tampoco un gesto que indique que fue escuchado.

Dieciséis horas después, cuando lo sacan de su celda, le colocan bandas de restricción y le dicen que deberá pasar diez años en las minas de hierro como compensación, antes de su ejecución; Eren se da cuenta de la decisión que fue tomada.

Un agridulce alivio lo invade por tal conocimiento, y se cubre el rostro con las palmas, tragándose el nudo que le aprieta la garganta y que amenaza durante todo el turbulento viaje hacia las montañas, en convertirse en un vergonzoso llanto eterno. Uno que traga entre lentas exhalaciones.

Él no les brindará esa victoria a sus verdugos.

Se habrá humillado ante ellos, pero no por ellos.

Les dará su silencio, pero no su voluntad.

Y durante tres años largos se contenta con eso, en la ilusión de hilo de araña que le brinda la sensación de cuando acaricia la marca en su cuello, allí donde el rastro de dientecitos permanece intacto, tibio y palpitante a sus roces. En el conocimiento inherente de que su precioso Levi está vivo, y _quizás_ (en la medida de lo permisible) _bien_, susurra su instinto en un endeble consuelo cada noche mientras él paso sus nudillos sobre la carne magullada.

Somos libres, estamos unidos, se repite él con una sonrisa rota en los labios antes de dormir y sumergirse en los sueños de los años pasados, los momentos en la playa, los días gratos y las noches dulces, ahora teñidos del dolor por su desaparición.

Solo es hasta la madrugada que despierta en medio de una pesadilla, y el tirón ardoroso y subyugante en su marca es que se da cuenta de lo equivocado que ha estado, que las ilusiones y los deseos no son más que fantasías de la mente, que dos solitarios peces no pueden escapar de un mundo de aves de paraíso. El llanto oceánico que ha retenido durante tanto tiempo, acude a él, sacando su sufrimiento y los restos de los anhelos de su interior de manera física, hasta que al amanecer cuando la marca de su vínculo se ha vuelto una cosa fría y amarillenta, se agota.

Hange, su compañera de cadena, y una beta que, igual que él desafío a la sociedad alfa al involucrarse con uno, dejándose preñar, y que solo está allí (todavía viva) porque su amante hizo un show de sí mismo al quemarse vivo y entregó a su hijo como esclavo para los vástagos del general del alto consejo alfa; le da una larga mirada esa mañana mientras le da unas palmaditas en el hombro. Sus ojos castaños son un reflejo de los suyos propios ahora.

Opacos y resignados.

Una máscara a lo que él sabe, todos y cada uno de las almas aprisionadas en ese lugar bajo la piel maceran: Odio frío y sed de venganza.

Ah, dice su instinto con un gruñido de promesas veladas, esperaremos. Pagarán.

Porque, así como ellos lo secaron por dentro, él los arrasará hasta los cimientos con el fuego de dicha sequía.

Afuera de los túneles, en la superficie, el cielo es un lienzo de azul claro y remolinos de nubes amarillentas, con el sol brillando entre ellas en un verano caluroso y sofocante.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Aquí un repaso de la historia y algunas aclaraciones:

La historia describe un mundo distópico, donde las alfas ganaron las luchas de poder. Rigen, sobre todo, y las demás razas están completamente subyugadas, sin derechos ni nada, reducidos a herramientas para el bienestar alfa. Betas como esclavos domésticos y trabajos de campo, y los omegas como animales para la cría, alimentación y experimentación.

Los vínculos de compañeros son solo alfa-alfa. Cualquier otro es antinatural.

Los siglos de tratamiento crudo y experimental sobre los omegas han causado que ya no sean compatibles para un vínculo de compañeros con los alfas, pues estos ya no poseen "instinto". De suceder sufren de un proceso de repulsión en su cuerpo de dicho vínculo.

El vínculo de compañeros entre la pareja alfa, se forma con la mordedura en la unión del cuello y la clavícula por parte de ambos, mutuo, y se completa con el apareamiento. Y es algo de una vez, para toda la vida. Es algo totalmente consciente y consensual. No sugestionado por el instinto, en un llamado de "destinados" o necesidad animal como lo fueron el primitivo vínculo alfa-omega.

Los vínculos alfa son mayormente basados en una relación de interés.

Eren jamás tuvo un vínculo de compañero con Mikasa.

Lo que Levi está sufriendo no es repulsión, es solo que el vínculo está incompleto, ya que no hubo apareamiento. Pero está allí, es real y se dio.

Levi es omega.

**(1)**Cuarto de calidad: Es donde revisan e inseminan al omega, además de colocar vacunas y suplementos para ayudar al proceso.

La edad de cría es de 12 años. Por lo que en la primera revisión de Levi solo fue una cosa para certificar fertilidad y las vacunas.

El que Eren haya conseguido a Levi a los 7 años, no es algo que siempre pase, solo los más ricos y poderosos pueden darse ese lujo. Mayoritariamente se acredita (todo bajo la mesa) a ciertos fetiches de estos alfas, los cuales son vistos de buena manera.

Nuevamente gracias por leer.

Las amo.

Nos leemos en el penúltimo capítulo.

**Próximo capítulo:** Lluvia después de la sequía.


	8. Lluvia después de la sequía

**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno (AU)| Omegarverse| Uso descarado delOoC| ErenxLevi| Ereri| Leve angustia!

Muchas gracias a todas las que han seguido esta historia. Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten como los anteriores. Sepan disculpar las faltas ortográficas, las reparé después.

Por favor dejen sus hermosos comentarios. Siempre me ayudan mucho saber su opinión.

No olviden leer las notas finales

* * *

**Paradise World**

—

**.8.**

* * *

El plan ya está en marcha. Las herramientas que harán de armas permanecen escondidas bajo excusas de pérdidas involuntarias. Mil ciento cuatro almas están dispuestas, diez de ellos no purificados; y Eren el único Prime, les guiará.

Les ha convencido pues, de seguirle en su idea de revuelta. Dejando en claro que lo más probable es que pierdan la vida en el camino. Lejos de su primer pensamiento de rechazo, todos están de acuerdo en que no les importa tener ese final, sin con ello podrán (de alguna manera) vengarse.

Aunque Eren se calla el hecho de que no comparte esa parte de su línea de pensamiento.

Él está dispuesto a sí o sí, de salir con vida e íntegro del lugar.

No encontrará satisfacción hasta alcanzar a Kenny Ackerman, y romperle el cuello con sus propias manos. Ya que es este quien realmente ha acabado con su vida.

Ahora lo sabe.

Los guardias se lo restregaron una tarde que vieron su extraña marca amarillenta.

Kenny Ackerman, el que se adueñó de su amado Levi. Su indefenso y pobre omega. Sobre quien seguramente descargó su ira reprimida (en desquite por Mikasa y el pasado) hasta matarlo, lo que condujo a que se marchitara su marca de unión.

Kenny le arrancó la vida a (su vida) Levi. Él arrancaría la suya.

El día ya está fijado. Será en los últimos días de invierno, cuando la circulación exterior es menor y la mayoría de los guardias están regresando de sus vacaciones de fin de año.

La voz de alfa prime de Eren será su señal.

Pero a como suele suceder en los planes de Eren, siempre ocurre un tropiezo, una variante ajena que acaba torciendo todo.

Ese tropiezo llega una mañana, cuando es escoltado por 6 alfas que más pareces troncos brutos que hombres. Es obvio que esto es porque él es un prime y que no fue purificado. Estos seis alfas son por básica precaución. Pues se necesitarían otros cuatro más, drogas o el sometimiento de su compañero (a como había sucedido el día que lo capturaron) para doblegarlo.

Willy Tybur es el alcaide de aquel lugar. Rubio y de ojos azules, un típico alfa, pero no un prime. Sin embargo, siempre ha sido alagado por su perspicacia y sus formas de crear intrigas para conseguirse algo beneficioso. Es por ello que al ser llevado ante él, Eren piensa que ha sido descubierto. Solo que, la figura al lado del hombre borra cualquier pensamiento sobre ello.

Allí está: Armin Arlet. El mismo fino cabello rubio, su cuerpo delgado y sus ojos azules de borrego llenos de secretos, pero carentes del brillo de víbora de hace unos años.

—Sr. Jeager —empieza Willy seguido de despedir a los guardias para que queden solo ellos tres—. Creo que la presencia del joven Arlet le da una pista del porqué le hemos traído aquí ¿o no?

Eren permanece en silencio, sus ojos fijos sobre la figura de Armin. Un minuto después, él niega suavemente.

Porque Armin es Historia.

Así que no entiende una mierda.

Willy sonríe, viéndole un poco como midiendo su reacción, pero Eren se ha vuelto un experto enmascarando sus emociones en otras. Como en este momento, demuestra desconcierto, pero ya está tejiendo una telaraña fría en su cabeza.

Aquí hay algo.

—Se le otorgará la libertad, Sr. Jeager. El joven Arlet ha hablado con los altos funcionarios —el alcaide libera un suspiro de fingida de pena—. Un error terrible el que se cometió sobre usted. Pero ya todo ha sido aclarado y los altos mandos le envían una disculpa, junto a ella la restitución de su posición y posesiones en nuestra sociedad.

—¿Desde hace cuando esto se aclaró? —pregunta Eren, con voz plana y los ojos todavía vacíos y marchitos.

—Medio año —responde Armin (Historia), su voz baja, para mantener la modulación del verdadero—. Hace medio año me presenté ante el alto consejo alfa, después de que volví de Utopía, de mi recuperación, y me enteré de lo que Gaby hizo, les aclaré que ella mintió, falsificando mi letra y escribiendo una carta de suicidio acusándote a ti de llevarme a ese estado, bajo la causa de unirte a un omega, cuando la realidad era que tú yo y yo acordamos esa separación para que yo pudiera sanar mi mente de la pérdida de nuestra hija, y al regresar seriamos una familia con el bebé que el omega nos daría, ya que yo ya no podía. Pero ellos hicieron todos esos papeleos y extendieron las cosas. Y aun no entiendo por qué. Lo siento, mi amor —dice Armin, con los ojos llorosos y hace amago de querer acercarse a Eren, pero este lo detiene con un gesto.

Tybur mira de reojo su intercambio. Continúa midiendo. Es probable que aun haya sospecha, se dice Eren.

—Si el Sr. Jeager hubiese dicho eso y no se hubiera comportado como lo hizo con el omega, no se habría dudado tanto de sus palabras, joven Arlet.

Allí está el golpe, y Eren contrataca, acomodándose a lo que Historia seguramente ha contado.

—Me había apareado con el omega, llevaba mi descendencia ¿cómo cree que me tenía que comportar? —los puños de Eren se aprietan hasta que los nudillos están blancos. Este si es un sentimiento real—. Ya había perdido dos hijos. La visión de una tercera pérdida me enloqueció.

—Es un prime Sr. Jeager, su respuesta tuvo que ser más controlada.

—Mi compañero estaba lejos y yo estaba bajo demasiada presión.

—Sin embargo ni el nombre de su compañero, ni esas palabras estaban en su alegato.

—La seguridad y el futuro de sus vástagos es algo que los Jeager siempre han resguardado recelosamente, Sr. Tybur. Y yo que he luchado tanto por uno... debería comprender a donde estaba mi prioridad y el porqué de mis palabras en ese momento.

Al lado de Willy, Armin olisquea y suelta bajito un _y también se perdió_.

Willy niega y levanta las manos en una señal de rendición—. Está bien, pero miré el lado positivo, las cosas están arregladas y de ahora en adelante por este atropello, el alto consejo alfa guardará una deuda de honor a usted. A futuro eso puede ser muy beneficioso.

—Quiero una disculpa personal también, si es que esperan que me quedé callado de su insulto una vez allá afuera —dice Eren con firmeza y Willy parpadea un poco sorprendido por el peso de su voz—. Que vengan aquí y se disculpen conmigo. Es lo que pido como retribución.

Willy suelta un resoplido—. No tiente su suerte, Sr. Jeager —le reprende.

—Yo ya le he informado a tu hermano, Eren—dice suavecito el alfa más bajo. Y por un segundo incluso Eren siente que es el verdadero Armin allí presente.

Siempre un paso adelante y tan venenoso.

Tybur tuerce el rostro. Eren sabe que a pesar de los años Zeke ha seguido presionando para una revisión de su caso, y al no haber resultados positivos, ha repercutido en las relaciones de las altas esferas de la sociedad—. Ok. Veré que se puede hacer. Pero puede que...

—En tres días —lo corta Eren—. Que vengan aquí en tres días. Los estaré esperando.

El otro alfa hace un aspaviento—. Bien, bien. Voy a. Y ahora, joven Arlet creo que tendrá que esperar unos días por su compañero ¿a menos que quiera esperar con él aquí?

—No —responde Eren por el falso Armin, centrándose en él y poniendo ojos de cariño—. Preferiría que me esperarás en casa. Que nos veamos de nuevo cuando ya sea libre. Aunque ahora pediría su intención Sr. Tybur para despedirme adecuadamente de mi compañero.

—Bien. Les daré unos minutos, luego vendré por usted, joven Arlet.

Cuando Willy Tybur sale, cerrando la puerta tras él, ve como las figuras de los dos alfas están en un abrazo apretado. Lástima que por ello no escuché lo que ambos se dicen.

El tropiezo en el plan de Eren, ahora convertido en un golpe de suerte para su meta real.

La mañana del tercer día amanece nevando, el agua en las cañerías de las duchas de los prisioneros se ha congelado, pero a Eren se le brinda una ducha caliente en los baños privados de los capitanes de guardia y un cambio de ropa adecuada a su estatus. Y esta vez al ser llevado hacia la oficina del alcaide tan solo un guardia va con él. No lleva esposas.

Willy Tybur está en la puerta esperándolo y le habla antes de entrar—. Sé que es difícil tragar el orgullo herido, pero es mejor que no hables inadecuadamente allí adentro, deja que te digan sus disculpas y deja esto pasar. Es mejor así—le aconseja, y Eren asiente.

—Entonces creo que deberíamos hacerlo a puerta cerrada, sin más testigos que nosotros —le dice él, con los ojos sobre el hombro hacia al guardia.

Es el turno de Willy de asentir, y despide al guardia.

El alto consejo alfa ya está allí esperándolo cuando entra. Aunque también una sorpresa más.

Kenny Ackerman.

Las manos de Eren pican ante su visión, pero se controla. Solo unos minutos se repite una y otra vez, un poco más.

Cuando Willy cierra la puerta con pestillo y se aleja unos pasos para invitar a un circulo y que todo sea rápido, Eren saca el revolver que le robó al guardia que junto a Hanji mató para este propósito.

¡Bum!

Un solo disparo, y la sangre de Willy Tybur salpica los rostros del alto consejo.

Hay un jadeo colectivo, afuera los gritos resuenan solo un segundo después a eso, y en el justo y siguiente segundo, cinco detonaciones más resuenan en la habitación. Todo el alto consejo yace en una alfombra de cuerpos caídos sobre los charcos de su propia sangre.

Lo que sigue es Eren y Kenny chocando en un enredo de puños y piernas. La voz de unos guardias se escucha a través del pasillo.

—Maldito mocoso de mierda — grita Kenny al recibir un puño en su sien que le da la ventaja a Eren sobre la lucha—. Lo has arruinado todo—jadea el alfa castaño con las manos de Eren sobre su cuello.

—No, tú arruinaste todo. Robaste mi vida y mi futuro —aprieta más fuerte y se deleita en ver los ojos saltones de Kenny, quien le suelta un puñetazo en el ojo mientras se revuelve como animal salvaje. El golpe no conmueve a Eren, y su agarre se vuelve más vicioso.

—Detente —tartamudea Kenny—. Si me matas, estarás matando a Levi.

—Piensas que creeré. Sé que Levi ya no está vivo.

—Lo está —le contradice en un silbido de aliento Kenny, enterrando las uñas en las muñecas de Eren intentando aflojar el agarre—. Por eso vine aquí, para llevarte con él, pero lo estás arruinando.

—No, no te voy a creer —dice el alfa más joven, las lágrimas han empezado a brotar sin que él lo noté. La débil chispa de esperanza reacia a avivarse.

—Créeme. Sino a mí, hazlo a tu marca de unión ¿por qué crees que no se borró sino que solo marchitó?—el hombre tose, la presa se afloja solo un hilo—. Está vivo, aunque no bien.

Tres respiraciones y las manos de Eren se aflojan un poco más, pero luego otra vez vuelven a apretarse con la misma fuerza—Por tu culpa —sisea venenoso, dispuesto a acabar con su deseo.

—Si —le concede Kenny, rendido y casi sin aire—. Y por tu necesidad de venganza lo dejarás morir.

La voz de Kenny se escucha tan sincera que Eren se paraliza, respirando fuertemente. La chispa explota y llena su sangre de pequeñas llamas.

Golpes rudos suenan tras la puerta, que se astilla bajo ellos, pero aún permanece sujeta a las bisagras.

—No —suelta rotundo, y aleja sus manos de Kenny, quien se lo baja con un manotazo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, tosiendo en intervalos.

Finalmente la puerta se sale de sus bisagras por el último empellón de los guardias que han estado golpeando, y Eren, ahora con el arma de Kenny, los derriba de un tiro certero, tal como lo hizo con el alto consejo, aunque antes, uno logra disparar y la bala se incrusta en su estómago, la sangre brota, manchando su ropa.

Eren se tambalea por la herida, pero no cae. Se recompone jadeante y con una mano sobre su herida hace pinzas, volviéndose a Kenny.

—Levántate—le dice al otro alfa, apuntándole con el arma—. Me llevarás con él, y si resulta mentira su existencia, te aseguro que estar agonizante no me será impedimento para que te arranque el puto corazón con las manos.

Kenny le ve con los ojos dilatados y el cuerpo entumecido por la ola de feromonas intimidantes y la voz prime que Eren está usando sobre él. Traga el nudo en su garganta y asiente, poniendo su cuerpo de apoyo para Eren, pero también en posición de rehén.

Eren ve como su sangre tibia mancha la gabardina del Ackerman y el pensamiento de que es probable que la muerte lo alcance en el camino se instala en su cabeza. Pero se consuela con un pensamiento:

Si aún estás vivo, al menos podré morir a tu lado, le envía en un arrullo a su amor.

En la marejada de sometidos contra verdugos que es la instalación, Eren logra ver Hange. Sus miradas se encuentran, y se dan un asentimiento mutuo.

Es el adiós.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Kenny Ackerman ha cometido muchos errores y ha hecho muchas cosas malas a lo largo de sus más de seis década de vida; pero solo se ha arrepentido de muy pocas.

Haber cedido al ingenuo amor de Mikasa por Eren y permitir su unión es uno de ellos. Confiar en alguien ajeno a sí mismo y a Uri, su compañero, el secreto de su segunda cría, quizás el más doloroso.

Algunas veces y solo para sí mismo, piensa que quizás no hubiese tenido que arrepentirse de este último, sino hubiera cedido a los melancólicos deseos y los suplicantes ojos de Uri, cuando este le dijo que quería tener otro hijo, uno de ambos, pero usando a la misma omega que había engendrado a Mikasa, y que Uri secretamente conservó, pues le apreciaba por haberle regalado la dicha de un hijo de su amado.

No se resistió, y así juntaron sus sangres, omitiendo el de la omega para ello, utilizando solo su vientre. Y Kenny debió recordarse que si el destino no le había dado naturalmente hijos de ambos a pesar de todos los intentos, era porque la mezcla estaba condenada al fracaso. Así que cuando aquel niño le nació y resultó (en la mayor de las improbabilidades) ser omega, Kenny supo que a partir de allí los días llenos de nubes oscuras siempre estarían rondando.

Ciertamente cualquiera en su posición se hubiera deshecho del pequeño bebé, en un acto más de misericordia que nada, pero tanto Uri como él se habían enamorado del niño en cuanto estuvo en sus brazos y abrió sus ojos a ellos.

Tenía pues en sus ojos, la unión de ambos.

Lindos ojos grises azulados.

Durante dos años lograron ocultar la existencia de su hijo, hasta que August Arlet, el abuelo de Armin Arlet y el secretario personal de Uri, tropezó con el infante, que a esa edad empezaba su hazaña de dejar el gateo y empezar caminaba en tres pies.

August prometió guardar el secreto. Mintió. Tomándose la atribución de hacer lo que ellos nunca podrían, con el pensamiento de que debía de hacerlo para aliviar ese peso de sus vidas y borrar la mancha en la respetable familia Reiss. Tomó así al niño una noche y lo desapareció.

Kenny se había hecho cargo de August, y antes de despacharlo al otro mundo, intentó sacarle donde había dejado a su niño, pero este se negó, diciendo que había sido otra persona quien sabía su destino. Pero incluso el nombre de tal persona no salió de sus labios.

Pocos años después, la muerte de Mikasa y de su nieto, lo golpeó de tal manera que desistió de la búsqueda de su hijo perdido.

Así que cuando Armin Arlet llegó enloquecido enrostrándole que a pesar de toda la fidelidad que los Arlet habían tenido a la familia Reiss, una vez más era la responsable de su desgracia; Kenny tardó en comprender la verdad que se esclareció ante sus ojos.

Había sido Armin la persona que cubrió August. Quien se había llevado a su hijo.

Levi, el omega que el señalaba responsable de la pérdida de su propia cría, era su niño.

Y estaba en las manos de Eren Jeager.

El mismo alfa que le quitó a su primogénita.

Recordó allí que los Jeager, si bien era de las familias alfas más influyentes, jamás gozaron de la buena gracia de los demás, porque esa familia parecía estar bendecida con maldiciones**(1)**, y quien quiera que se enredara con ellos acaba envuelto en trágicas vidas.

Kenny supo que tenía que intervenir. Rescatar a su hijo.

Por eso asesinó a Armin Arlet y convenció a Gaby (que secretamente codiciaba el rubio alfa), su beta de compañía, de que fue un suicidio. Ella le creyó, porque las cosas que habían pasado con Armin y Eren, daban pie a ello. Ella falsificó la letra de Armin para hacer una carta inculpatoria, y así Kenny logró su cometido. Recuperó al niño.

Pero ya era tarde.

Ya no era suyo para salvar.

Kenny ve de reojo a Eren, que en el asiento de copiloto respira lento y trabajoso, a punto del desmayo, la sangre ya ha manchado más de la mitad de su camisa. Por un segundo la idea de bajar la velocidad para retrasar el viaje y dejarlo morir, le cruza por la cabeza.

Lo odia.

Le ha quitado tanto.

Pero se recuerda que perderá incluso más si lo deja ir.

Toma una respiración profunda y pisa el acelerador.

La primera línea de árboles del bosque de abetos que circundan el hogar en donde se ha protegido con los restos de su familia, se divisan brumosos ante él, y una lluvia fría y suave empieza a caer cuando se internan dentro de ellos.

Las cosas que se hacen por amor.

* * *

**...**

**Notas finales:**

Los Jeager no siempre fueron una familia tan poderosa, muy buena parte de su fortuna es heredada de las parejas que han tenido los antepasados, los cuales de alguna otra manera siempre mueren, y ellos le sobreviven quedándose con todo.

Una aclaración aparte; sé que dije que Eren tenía miopía, pero lo que realmente tiene es astigmatismo, así que su puntería no se ve afectada siempre y cuando su objetivo esté alejado. Por eso se quedó a una distancia prudencial para atacar.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Nos leemos en el capitulo final: **Primavera boreal**


End file.
